Y por eso rompimos
by Sawako'chann02
Summary: Steve se había preparado para la guerra desde su juventud, era un soldado.Pero no se había preparado para aquello que le había quebrado las ilusiones después de tanto nca había desistido de la idea de que Tony podía cambiar, y se arriesgó completamente a entregarle todo, embarcado en una relación con marea alta, un barco a la deriva y un ancla que no se sostenía.FINALIZADO
1. 1- Y por eso rompimos

¡Hola! Pues soy algo así como nueva en esta página, y es mi primera vez publicando algo sobre esta pareja. Amo a estos dos personajes de Marvel *w* será algo corto y eso, pero espero que les guste. Un two-shot echo con todo mi cariño.

_Un hombre famoso dijo una vez: "Creamos nuestros propios demonios". ¿Quién lo dijo? ¿Qué significa eso? Cuando algo empieza, es algo puro, emocionante, una aventura maravillosa… luego vienen los errores, los compromisos. Creamos nuestros propios engaños, nuestros propios demonios. Y no somos capaces de reconocer los daños, ni las consecuencias, excepto cuando ya es muy tarde._

_Por eso rompimos…_

Después del ataque sufrido en Nueva York, las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas para ninguno de los vengadores. Teniendo altas y bajas, críticas por parte del gobierno, de la prensa, y la propia gente en base al ataque y su eficiencia, estos superhéroes habían decidido hacer sus vidas en alguna otra cuidad, buscando paz. Steve era uno de ellos. Tomando su motocicleta, había partido en busca de nuevas aventuras: quería aprender sobre el mundo actual, reorganizar su vida, pensar qué haría a partir de ahora. No podía vivir siempre en el pasado, tampoco con una mentalidad antigua. Tenía que actualizarse, en varios aspectos. Se había dado cuenta que la gente había cambiado, que la moral había pasado a segundo, tercer, cuarto y más términos abajo que no quería rememorar. El mundo estaba corrompido. Por la misma gente, la sociedad, la crueldad, la discriminación, y muchas otras cosas que fue descubriendo de formas no muy agradables. La fuerza no se trataba de valentía como en su tiempo, si no de brutalidad extrema, las obscenidades podían ser vistas a cualquier hora y por quien fuera, los pensamientos ruines por personas normales, y no solo por súper villanos. Intentó adaptarse a una nueva era.

Meses después de los sucesos ocurridos, todo había vuelto a su cauce. No había habido nuevos intrusos, ni villanos, ni extraterrestres, ni hoyos en el cielo, o algo que ameritara la aparición de su traje azul con estrellas. Todo parecía un cuento. Y podría haber sido olvidado incluso por él, si no fuese porque constantemente estaba en contacto con sus demás compañeros de trabajo, averiguando sobre novedades o posibles amenazas futuras, pues como todo héroe, era su deber proteger a su patria, su tierra. Fue ahí donde entabló un vínculo muy especial con Natasha Romanoff, una mujer firme, y aunque fría por fuera, poseía un buen corazón y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. Con los demás simplemente se había limitado a hablar de trabajo o asuntos triviales nada personales; excepto con el engreído, sarcástico, y excéntrico–_claro está_-de Tony Stark.

Cada visita o llamada, siempre significaba una pelea segura. Se ofendían, se trataban mal, incluso llegaron a retarse un par de veces en alguna junta, amenazando con iniciar una lucha con sus trajes enfundados, sin embargo, nunca pasó a mayores. ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente ninguno de los dos quería, o deseaba, llegar a esos extremos. No eran peleas verdaderas, peleas donde enserio se odiaran. Admitía que el castaño podía sacar lo peor de su persona, pero era tolerable casi siempre. Con el tiempo comenzaron a ser solamente momentos de distracción, sacar la tensión el uno con el otro, y discutiendo, era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Así que nadie se preocupó más por eso… como tampoco se preocuparon demasiado cuando Tony y Pepper terminaron su relación, y éste se volvió muy cercano a Steve. Tampoco se preocuparon o dieron indicios de sorpresa, cuando estos dos personajes parecían llevarse de maravilla como mejores amigos, saliendo de un lado a otro y dejando sus peleas en segundo término –aunque esto no significara que no las tuvieran–. Lo que quizá llegó a ser una sorpresa para más de uno, fue la especie de _relación_ que había surgido entre estos dos súper héroes, pasado algún tiempo más. Sí, se habían vuelto pareja. Una pareja nada tradicional.

No eran cursis, no se demostraban abiertamente su cariño, y tampoco se hacían gestos de amor públicos. Sin embargo, había miradas, pequeños roces de manos, palabras con doble sentido de parte de Tony que hacían sonrojar y poner en vergüenza a Steve frente a todos, sonrisas secretas, y desapariciones temporáneas de ambos. ¿Dónde estaban? Sí: teniendo sexo. Tampoco se sentaba uno en las piernas del otro, o se agarraban las manos al salir a la calle, ¡nada de eso! A Steve no le gustaban mucho las demostraciones públicas, pues aun lo consideraba algo pudoroso, y Tony… pues él prefería guardar todas esas acciones para la intimidad. Y si no hubiera sido porque los habían descubierto un día tocándose más allá de lo debido en el sofá de la torre Stark, donde solían reunirse cada fin de mes, no se los habrían contado jamás.

Steve era un buen tipo, que tras haber perdido su casa por impuestos exagerados que él ni siquiera debía, nunca habría cedido ir a vivir con Tony. Obviamente, Stark, su influencia y su dinero, no habían tenido _absolutamente nada_que ver con ese asunto financiero que orilló al inocente Capitán América a residir en su departamento un tiempo mientras conseguía otro lugar. Desde eso habían pasado ya 6 meses, en los cuales, tras peleas, disgustos, arranques de pasión, ofensas, y algún que otro secreto, se habían consolidado como una pareja totalmente estable. Pareja que aún no era conocida por los medios de comunicación, si no que se mantenía en el anonimato, siendo sabida solamente por los Súper héroes. Aquellos que no vieron con malos ojos la unión de estos dos, pero sí con duda la integridad mental de Steve. Todos pensaron que acabaría loco por tener una relación con alguien como Anthony Stark. Natasha había sido una de las primeras en decirle aquellas palabras que le dolieron mucho, porque decían cosas sobre el castaño que él prefería no escuchar. Contra todo pronóstico, él no había desistido de la idea de que Tony podría cambiar, arriesgándose completamente a entregarle todo, embarcado en una relación con marea alta, un barco a la deriva y un ancla que no se sostenía.

Como toda pareja, existían discusiones fuertes y otras no tan graves, reconciliaciones, e incluso pensamientos en los que no coincidían. Eran muy diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero tenían lo que al otro le hacía falta y se complementaban a la perfección. Anthony era raro, muy raro, e incluso algo pervertido, y su sentido del humor a veces era algo cruel, pero Steve lo quería. Ese castaño filántropo se había instalado en una parte muy profunda de su corazón, donde nadie más podía caber. Incluso había desistido de la idea de mudarse de casa, pues necesitaba proteger a Tony. Proteger en el sentido de que parecía niño chiquito: siempre estaba destruyendo y rehaciendo cosas, experimentando aquí, allá y por donde quiera que mirase, se saltaba algunas comidas y a veces pasaba dos días sin dormir por estar sumergido en su mundo de trajes. Su trabajo era obligarlo a llevar sus comidas diarias, hacerlo dormir todas las noches, cuidar que no hiciera cosas muy peligrosas. Y luego venía la recompensa: esos suaves y pasionales besos que Stark le daba todos los días, esas miradas cargadas de significado que lo hacían desfallecer, y esas palabras insinuantes cada noche. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era feliz. Aparte que Tony le había construido un gimnasio especial para él, donde solía pasar tres o cuatro horas diarias entrenando. Le encantaba el ejercicio. Y le encantaba aun más cuando su novio lo sorprendía y terminaban haciendo el amor encima del costal de box, o donde les apeteciera.

Igualmente durante los días cocinaba, leía libros, y a veces le pedía a JARVIS que le ayudara a usar la tecnología avanzada que caracterizaba el departamento. Otras veces miraba desde la puerta del taller de Tony, mientras éste, con su música a todo volumen, trabajaba en sus trajes y parecía el hombre más inocente del mundo. Debía reconocer que a veces era frio y se mostraba algo distante, pero no le importaba. Así era él. _O eso pensaba._

Steve se había preparado para la guerra desde su juventud, era un soldado. Pero no se había preparado para esto. Para aquello que le había quebrado las ilusiones después de tanto tiempo.

Un jueves por la mañana había tenido que salir de emergencia con Natasha, a la ciudad vecina, ya que al parecer había indicios de nuevas apariciones de personajes villanos; todo falsa alarma. Pero como era una ciudad grande, se le había hecho fácil quedarse una noche más ahí, permitiéndose descansar un par de horas antes de volver en su motocicleta al edifico donde vivía con el castaño.

Al llegar, había tomado el ascensor que lo llevaría hasta el último piso, el más lujoso y elegante, que contaba con la más avanzada tecnología Stark. Su pulgar se había pegado a la pared, de donde salió una pantalla holográfica e identificó su huella digital. El acceso a su hogar era bastante restringido, para evitar molestias de paparatzis, o reporteros obsesionados por obtener la nota del día. No se esperó que al entrar todo estuviera en completo silencio. No había señales de Tony por ningún lado, y por alguna extraña razón, JARVIS no lo había saludado como usualmente lo hacia todos los días. Agudizó el oído, pero no lograba escuchar nada. Miró su reloj con aire confundido, donde marcaban las dos en punto de la tarde. Sabía que Tony a veces exageraba con el asunto de levantarse muy tarde, y que se desvelaba en su taller cuando se encontraba solo, pero seguir dormido a esa hora era demasiado.

Avanzó algunos pasos de forma tranquila, llegando a la habitación que compartía con su actual pareja, pero al tratar de abrirla, el acceso le fue denegado. Intento una vez más y consiguió el mismo resultado: la puerta no cedía. Eso sí que le extrañó bastante.

—¿JARVIS? ¿Por qué la puerta de la habitación no abre? —preguntó al aire con cierto tono de confusión, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. La tecnología y él no se llevaban de maravilla, y encontraba aquel mundo un tanto perturbante, pero Tony le había enseñado algunas cosas básicas en todo ese tiempo, y sabía que la puerta a su habitación no tendría por qué negarle el acceso. ¡Él también dormía ahí!

—El señor Stark se encuentra dormido, Señor Rogers, será mejor no despertarlo. —la voz de JARVIS resonó por todo el lugar, y el mencionado frunció la boca en una clara señal de desconcierto. ¿Acaso se encontraba nervioso? ¿Por qué no quería abrirle la puerta?

—¿Y qué con eso? Es muy tarde, ya ha dormido bastante. JARVIS, abre la puerta, por favor. —se cruzó de brazos, pero al parecer no surtió el efecto indicado, porque la puerta seguía igual de cerrada que antes. Suspiró con clara frustración, dándose cuenta que algo no iba bien—. JARVIS, la puerta. —demandó ésta vez con un tono autoritario como quien da las ordenes en el ejército, y la puerta fue desbloqueada. Entonces sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, giró la perilla y se adentró en la habitación.

Casi deseo no haberlo hecho nunca.

Frente a él, en la gran cama matrimonial que compartía con Tony, había un bulto. Y no era precisamente su pareja quien estaba ahí, sino una chica dormida. Una hermosa chica desnuda, y tapada solamente con una cobija sobre su cuerpo. Su larga y morena cabellera se expandía por la almohada que él solía ocupar todas las noches. Al lado de ella no había nadie, pero sí otra cobija y la cama revuelta de ese lado, así que supuso que alguien más había estado ahí. Toda la noche, con _esa_ mujer.

Entonces escuchó un ruido más, que provenía del baño, y precisamente de ahí lo vio salir. Con una diminuta toalla enredada sobre las caderas, el cabello mojado, y su inconfundible luz destellante sobre el pecho, Anthony Stark lo miraba un tanto sorprendido. La canción que iba tarareando felizmente inmediatamente se volvió cenizas sobre su boca. Ambos se miraron, sin decir nada ni hacer algún movimiento. Fue entonces cuando Steve apretó los puños, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediéndole. Parecía un sueño, no, más bien una pesadilla. Había quedado en shock hasta ese momento, y su cerebro había tardado un poco en reaccionar, pero estaba tratando de controlar sus impulsos de ahorcar a ese hombre… y a ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar una palabra y desatar una pelea, la chica desnuda comenzó a removerse sobre las cobijas, abriendo poco a poco los ojos hasta despertar por completo. Los miró a ambos con una fina ceja levantada, para luego sorprenderse y seguidamente sonrojarse por su desnudez.

—Vístete y vete de aquí. —las palabras que susurró Steve, como una orden, bastaron para que aquella joven que no pasaría de los veinte años, se vistiera rápidamente sin objetar nada, siendo consciente de que había una gran tensión entre aquellos personajes. Tomó su bolso que reposaba sobre un estante, y se dirigió hacia Tony para darle un suave beso sobre la comisura de los labios, con Steve mirando y el castaño algo desubicado, pero aun inmóvil sobre el sitio que lo había sorprendido el Capitán América.

—Fue una excelente noche, gracias señor Stark. —y tras esas palabras y una sonrisa dulce, la chica salió de ahí sin reparar en la presencia de Steve.

—La señorita se ha retirado de la casa, señor Stark, señor Rogers. —anuncio la inconfundible voz de JARVIS.

Steve se quedó en silencio, mientras veía con ojos cautelosos a su alrededor. A él no le gustaba armar escándalos, escenas dramáticas y cosas como esas, él era un hombre fuerte, para todo tipo de circunstancias. Así que con postura rígida aguardó unos tortuosos minutos a que Tony hablara, quien se encogió de hombros y se quitó como si nada la toalla que cubría su desnudez, paseándose luego de forma libre por el cuarto hasta dar con un cajón de calzoncillos y colocarse unos, seguido por la dura y penetrante mirada del rubio. Después lo miró.

—Admitámoslo, no es lo peor que me has visto hacer. —sonrió con algo de ironía, restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano. Se acercó al espejo y tomó el cepillo para comenzar a deslizarlo por su cabello. Steve cerró los ojos un momento y después los abrió, dando solamente un paso hacia delante.

Era cierto, muy, muy cierto. No era lo peor que le había visto hacer. Algunas otras cosas peores habían sucedido entre ellos, algunas que prefería no recordar porque no le hacían gracia en lo más mínimo. Pero ninguna como ésta. Ninguna como una traición de tal magnitud.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Tony? Esto es demasiado… me has traicionado, tú… —pero no pudo terminar, pues Stark se volvió hacia él con una de sus típicas miradas, y respondió:

—Te equivocas. Una cosa es cuestionar lo que tus ojos ven, y otra muy distinta es apuntar con el dedo e insinuar que yo… —

— ¿Qué tu qué? ¿Qué me has sido infiel? ¿Señalar algo más que obvio? — le cortó las palabras con la voz algo acelerada.

—Sí, algo así… —se giró sobre sus talones para seguir acomodando su cabello, mientras Steve volvía a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo? Él, él…

—Tal vez el error más grande de la gente es creer en los demás. —susurró bastante alto como para que el castaño lo escuchara. Éste se encogió de hombros, y caminó hacia el armario, tomando una camisa azul y un par de pantalones negros, empezando a colocárselos.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, Capi-paleta. La gente no debería creer, eso es malo. Alimenta esperanzas, vanas ilusiones que jamás se concretan por alguna razón. Es mejor no creer ni esperar nada: quien espera se decepciona. —comentó con un cierto tinte de frialdad, que descolocó por un momento al rubio capitán, que de inmediato sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas ¿Qué le sucedía a Tony? ¿Acaso…?

—¿Por qué me engañaste? —la pregunta la lanzó sin contratiempos. Tenía miedo de la respuesta, claro está, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera respondida por su pareja—. ¿Por qué tú…? ¿Por qué no puedes cambiar, Tony? Pensé que con el tiempo, el esfuerzo, y todo lo que hemos vivido, tú, tú… al menos… tenía fe en ti… yo… —las palabras ya no salían de su boca, su garganta se había secado, y los latigazos de la traición apenas comenzaban a marcarse profundamente. A penas estaba asimilando lo que Tony le había hecho, y la forma tan fría y sin sentimientos de tratar ese asunto delicado, como si no le importase…

—Escucha bien, Rogers: soy un genio, billonario, playboy y filántropo. ¡Y no puedes cambiar eso! Las personas que te dicen que cambies, son quienes deberían cambiar primero. —abrochó su camisa y se giró hacia él con un aire de distanciamiento, para continuar dando vueltas por la habitación—. La infidelidad es una conducta humana, y como tal, a veces uno responde a los impulsos. Asunto olvidado, entonces. —finalizó, creyendo que había ganado con su concepto y que el tema quedaría atrás, como tantas otras cosas. Sin embargo, Steve pensaba totalmente diferente. Y se lo hizo saber.

—¿Perdonarías una infidelidad, Tony? —la pregunta llegó como un balde de agua fría para el mencionado, que de inmediato dejó de rondar por la habitación para enfocar su vista en un solo objetivo: el rubio—. Porque yo no. No podría estar con una persona que me falló una vez. Soy de la gente que piensa que se deben dar segundas oportunidades, pero en este caso no puedo aplicarlo. No podría sentarme y simplemente olvidar este tema, ¿entiendes? Cuando alguien te es infiel, entonces la confianza se pierde, y no vuelve.

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir exactamente, Capi-paleta? —estrechó la mirada hacia el mencionado, que mantenía los puños cerrados y la mirada fija sobre él.

—Que no puedo perdonar el hecho de que me hayas engañado con una mujer, en la cama que compartimos, y tampoco el hecho de que te importe en lo más mínimo el que te haya descubierto ¿entiendes? Esto es asunto perdido, estoy harto de todo. ¡Ya no puedo más! —explotó. Enserio estaba cansado, frustrado y completamente desvanecido. Había tratado de comprender a Tony, a su estilo excéntrico y rara forma de ser. Había tratado de adaptarse a él, de hacerle caso en algunas cosas, incluso había cambiado su estilo casual por algo más moderno, se había pegado un poco más a la tecnología y echo sin fin de cosas que nunca había imaginado. Incluso se atrevió a dejar de lado sus ideales para iniciar una relación homosexual. Y luego, ¿qué? El otro simplemente lo engañaba un día y parecía orgulloso de eso.

—Me sorprende… ¡no! Creo que no me sorprende. —Tony sonrió y se alejó caminando poco a poco por el pasillo que daba a la sala, siendo seguido por el capitán—. En el fondo sabía que no ibas a poder conmigo, es que todo tiene límite y tu paciencia también. —le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada antes de continuar—. La física no falla, y a veces hay que reconocer que los demás tenían razón. La agente Romanoff decía la verdad, al igual que todos, no te convengo, soy un desastre con patas, pero adorable después de todo.

—Un desastre. Sí, eso eres. —el capitán lo miro fijamente, para luego pasar sus manos con frustración por su cabello—. ¿Cómo puedes tener un corazón tan frio para ni si quiera sentirte culpable sobre esto? Al menos deberías tratar de arreglarlo y—

—¿Qué? —Tony le cortó las palabras, formando una sonrisa burlesca—. Sabes bien, Capitán Rogers, que yo tengo un corazón de metal. No soy cursi ni nada de esas cosas, tampoco pido perdón. No me arrepiento. Simplemente pensé que volverías después, no hoy, eso es todo. Me descubriste porque llegaste antes, no porque yo quisiera que lo hicieras. —se dirigió a donde reposaban sus botellas y tomó una, escogiéndola al azar, y tomando un vaso, comenzando a verter algo de ese licor. Necesitaba un trago.

—Sé que no eres cursi, he vivido contigo mucho tiempo, quizás es por eso que me sorprende tu actitud. ¿Qué planeas, Stark? ¿Qué lo olvide? ¿Qué haga de cuenta que no he visto nada y seguir siendo el prototipo de madre que necesitas? Tal parece que soy un juego, que esta relación siempre fue un chiste. ¿Te divertiste? Porque yo no. —ésta vez fue su turno de sonreír vacíamente, mientras Tony lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde su lugar—. Al parecer fui un reto que pudiste vencer, ¡Claro! ¿Cómo ibas a ser capaz de quererme, aunque fuera un poco? Tú no sabes amar, Stark, y creo que tarde me di cuenta. —al parecer las palabras que había dicho habían calado profundo en las entrañas del mencionado, porque de un trago se acabó el líquido que había vertido en su vaso, y camino de forma rápida hacia el rubio, dándole un empujón que lo desbalanceó un poco hacia atrás.

—Tienes razón: Yo no amo. Porque el amor no existe, no en la realidad. Es peligroso creer en algo que solo puede hacerte daño. Así que yo no lo hago. —

—Y por eso te das el lujo de engañarme con cuanta persona se te ponga enfrente, ¿no?.. ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Con cuántos y cuantas más te has acostado? ¿Cuál ha sido el mejor polvo de tu vida? —pero no pudo terminar con sus hirientes preguntas, porque Tony le lanzó un golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo caer en el sillón. Su labio comenzó a gotear, y entonces miró hacia el castaño. Tenía los puños apretados y lo veía con ira, con dolor.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te he engañado más veces? ¡Eres un idiota, Rogers! —lo tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta, restregando su espalda contra el colchón de forma ruda— ¿Qué te crees que soy? —Steve se soltó del agarre de Tony, y con un ágil movimiento se puso de pie, alejándose algunos pasos del castaño. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre sobre su labio.

—¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar algo que tú mismo has dicho? Dijiste que eras un playboy, ¿no? También mencionaste que no sabías amar. ¿Qué te hace pensar a ti, que confío en tus palabras después de lo que he visto? No pienses que te voy a creer después de esto, ¡ya no más! —alzó el tono de voz, y fue su turno de entrecerrar los ojos. Estaba verdaderamente furioso, y quería arrojarse sobre Tony y golpearlo hasta saciar el dolor punzante sobre su pecho. Entonces, para no seguir lastimándose por algo que el otro ni si quiera valoraba, fue nuevamente al cuarto y sacó una mochila de entrenamiento. Sacó toda su ropa del armario y comenzó a empacar. Se iba. No lo soportaba. Y sabía que era lo mejor: él no podía seguir aferrado a alguien que jamás lo amaría de la misma forma que él lo hacía.

Tony llegó cinco minutos después, con un vaso de licor entre sus dedos, y se quedó en la puerta de la habitación, viéndolo guardar su ropa, caminar de un lado a otro, sin si quiera detenerse en mirarlo. Entonces sonrió y rompió el silencio.

—Este es el problema. Nadie confía en mí… Yo no estoy hecho para las relaciones, ¿entiendes? Todos, en algún momento de su vida me abandonan o dejan de quererme. Mi padre me mandó a un internado durante mi adolescencia, y jamás me dijo una sola palabra de cariño, Pepper se fue después de tantos años, y ahora tú, que decías quererme, también me abandonas… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije un día cuando esto comenzaba? "No me quieras si te vas a ir" eso te dije, y tu prometiste que jamás te irías pasara lo que pasara. ¿Tan rápido te rindes? Pareciera que no tienes palabra, Capi-paleta. —murmuró amargamente, dándole un sorbo largo a su bebida. Steve se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos. Claro que lo recordaba, y claro que sabía todo eso.

Tony era un hombre solitario, que necesitaba cariño y confianza, él lo sabía. También sabía que su actitud era por eso mismo, que estaba aislado y que tenía todo y nada a la vez. Era bastante triste que jamás hubiera conocido el cariño de un hogar. Y él quiso darle todo eso. Pero falló, y Tony también. Se arriesgó a hacer algo que no le dejó nada bueno.

—Tú me orillaste a esto, Tony. Y claro que recuerdo lo que te dije, pero tal parece que tú no. Traté de comprenderte todo este tiempo, de estar contigo a pesar de todas las diferencias y peleas, porque te quiero. Pero ya no más. No puedo… ésta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. —cerró su maleta y pasó de largo a tony, quien miraba con aire ausente su vaso. Llegaron a la sala y el Capitán se acomodó la chaqueta.

—Si te vas entonces no vuelvas. No quiero verte nunca más. —Tony lo miró con frialdad, sin gestos. No había sonrisas sarcásticas, no había chistes, palabras con doble sentido. Solo había un hombre que le decía que tenía que elegir. Un hombre que lo había lastimado.

—Mi mayor problema es que siempre termino perdonando a las personas, incluso cuando no se lo merecen. Pero estoy harto… Comprendo todo, enserio. Y siento si no cumplí mi palabra de permanecer contigo, pero esto… esto es demasiado. Voy a marcharme porque necesito alejarme de ti, Tony. Me hace daño el simple hecho de verte. —tomó su maleta y caminó hasta la puerta, donde tomó la perilla dispuesto a abrir, pero la voz del castaño lo detuvo.

—Sólo piensa por qué empezaste, Capitán Rogers. —le advirtió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Pero Rogers de todas formas giró la perilla hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—Ya lo pensé, y por eso mismo me marcho. Hasta nunca Anthony Stark. — y sin mirarlo de nuevo, avanzó algunos pasos hasta cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Abandonando sus sueños, y al hombre que amaba.

Dos. Dos malditos meses habían pasado desde que se había separado de Tony, y él no lo había buscado. No sabía nada de él. Aunque le doliera, esta vez su orgullo pesaba más, y no sería él quien marcara. No quería darle el gusto de saber que no lo había olvidado. Seguía pensando en él cada día un poco más.

Se había instalado en un departamento pequeño, pues no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas cuando el sentimiento de soledad lo invadía. Se había acostumbrado a Tony y a su humor. A sus cosas, a su presencia. Era difícil olvidar, cuando lo veía en cada cosa que tocaba, en cada lugar a donde iba.

No había salido mucho de casa, solamente a hacer sus compras para la comida. No tenía ánimos de ir por ahí, de pasar por las mismas calles que cruzó con Tony alguna vez. Y cada noche, cada mañana, y cada que las ansias le ganaban, miraba su celular en busca de alguna llamada o mensaje, pero no había nada. Tony se había esfumado como un fantasma. Como el humo de un cigarrillo mientras se consume.

Había noches en que no podía dormir, en que necesitaba el calor del castaño a su lado, de sus abrazos, sus besos nocturnos, sus palabras incoherentes mientras dormía. Extrañaba aspirar el aroma fresco de su cabello mientras lo abrazaba, o sus pies entrelazados para darse calor. Extrañaba la sensación de sus manos sobe su pecho. Extrañaba despertar y verlo dormido a un lado de él, o cacharlo viéndolo. Lo admitía: lo necesitaba a su lado.

Y creía que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo más, que un día de esos bajo la manipulación de su subconsciente, lo buscaría y le pediría perdón. Después harían el amor. Y luego todas esas ideas que formulaba se iban de golpe. No podía permitirse todo eso. Él no había tenido la culpa de nada, y si Tony no lo había buscado, sólo significaba una cosa: nunca había sido importante para él. Se dice que quien te quiere te busca, y si no había señales del castaño, todo era demasiado obvio. Tanto que quemaba en sus entrañas.

Así que una noche mientras esperaba una llamada que jamás llegaría, decidió salir a despejar su mente. Estaba seguro que si permanecía más tiempo en su departamento llamaría al castaño. Había borrado su número de su celular, pero no contaba con que su mente lo recordara. Como se recuerdan las fechas de cumpleaños, lo que comiste en la mañana. Como se recuerda la sensación del aire, del calor. Como se recuerda la risa de un niño. Así lo recordaba. Esos números y esos ojos hermosos que no podía sacar de su mente. Pero sabía que lo mejor para su corazón era olvidarlo. Aunque cada día que pasara fuera un tormento.

Tomó su motocicleta y manejó sin rumbo fijo, con la mente en blanco. Tarde se dio cuenta donde había ido a parar: un bar. Y no cualquier bar. Había sido el bar donde Tony y él se habían besado por primera vez. Y por segunda y tercera. Y donde se habían declarado la atracción mutua que sentían. Recordaba el sentimiento de plenitud que lo había acompañado toda la noche, y parte de la madrugada, donde le hizo el amor por primera vez. Donde tocaron el cielo juntos. Era innegable. Lo necesitaba. Sus manos ansiaban su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos. Sus labios persiguiendo su cuello, acariciando su pecho… Cerró los ojos con dolor y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que olvidar todo y volver a empezar como un hombre nuevo.

Entró al local con aire ausente, caminando hacia la barra. No miró a los lados, no necesitaba saber quiénes eran las personas que esa noche se divertían. No quería ver a nadie, tampoco buscaba nada. Solo quería olvidarse de todo por un momento, tomar algo fuerte y luego regresar a casa en la madrugada y dormir hasta que su cerebro ya no pudiera más. Entonces lo superaría.

—Dame lo más fuerte que tengas, por favor. —le pidió al barman, que de inmediato asintió con una sonrisa pequeña y le sirvió una copa de alcohol. Ni si quiera se dignó a preguntar qué era. No quería saberlo. Tomó un trago largo cuando ésta le fue entregada, quemando su garganta en el proceso. Frunció un poco el ceño y dejo el vaso en su lugar, que el otro hombre volvió a llenar.

—¿Decepción amorosa? —preguntó con un deje de curiosidad bailando sobre sus orbes azabaches. Él rio un poco, pero asintió de todas formas. El hombre suspiro—. Las mujeres son complicadas, amigo. No trates de entenderlas, solo quiérelas. —le dio un consejo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, para después desaparecer al otro lado de la barra atendiendo a otro cliente. Steve rio un poco y negó con la cabeza, para después dar un trago corto a su bebida. Si ese hombre supiera que sufría por un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, sino el egocéntrico, millonario Tony Stark.

Sintió un suave roce sobre su hombro, y su vista azulina viajo hacia donde venía el toque. Una mujer hermosa, alta y de cabellos rizados y negros le dedico una sonrisa. Vestía un pantalón entallado y una blusa roja. Sus ojos verdes lo atraparon de inmediato, y le devolvió el gesto. Ella tomó eso como una invitación y se sentó a su lado, llevando una copa con alcohol, seguramente.

—¿Vienes solo? —cuestiono con interés mientras analizaba al rubio. Él sonrió con algo de pesadez.

—Sí, así es. —respondió de forma sencilla, dándole un trago a su bebida. Ella lo miro de forma detenida, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y acodándose mejor.

—Esa mujer no vale la pena. Eres guapo, conseguirás a alguien más. — Steve suspiro. ¿Es que todos le recordarían eso toda la noche? Había ido a ese bar para despejarse, no para que cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino le recordara su amarga existencia.

—Supongo que sí. —ella pareció adivinar que a él no le apetecía hablar sobre el tema, porque rápidamente cambió de palabras.

—Soy Susan. —le sonrió con dulzura. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por las luces del bar, mientras que su cabello rizado se meneaba lentamente. Era hermoso, sedoso. A simple vista parecía sacado de un cuento. ¿Qué era ella? ¿y porque se había acercado a él con tanta familiaridad?

—Steve. —le respondió con un gesto amable. La mano de esa chica viajó hasta su mano, dándole un suave apretón. Él volvió su atención a los ojos verdes. ¿Qué…?

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado, un poco más… intimo? —entonces Steve comprendió todo, y se le fue la respiración. Las palabras se atascaron sobre sus labios, y su lengua parecía dormida. Negó con la cabeza, pero no podía decir nada ¡y él quería disculparse! Quería decirle que parecía una buena chica y era hermosa, pero que él no buscaba eso. Ella pareció comprender porque emitió una risa fresca, llena de alegría. Sus ojos brillaron bajo las luces del bar y se levantó.

—Comprendo. Estás enamorado… no renuncies, guapo. —le murmuró antes de perderse tras su espalda. Cerró los ojos y llevo sus manos a su frente, tratando de despejarse. Enserio, ¿Qué les pasaba a todos? Había tenido suficiente con Natasha dándole regaños, sermones y todo ese tipo de cosas durante todo ese tiempo, más bien cuando le contó que su relación con tony se había terminado. Ella no se había sentido contenta, y lo atacaba con preguntas y toda clase de palabras claves todo el tiempo. Su cerebro colapsaría en cualquier momento. Así que pidió otro trago de esa cosa que le habían dado, y lo tomó de un solo movimiento. El líquido raspó su garganta, pero se permitió el gusto de sentir ese dolor. Era mínimo en comparación a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Entonces sintió algo. Un nerviosismo interno se instaló en su pecho, y su respiración se detuvo. Sintió una presencia tras de si, viéndolo fijamente. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, y todo pasó muy rápido. Reconocía esa sensación, ¡cómo olvidarla! Sus manos se hicieron puños, y el vaso que sostenía fue apretado a tal grado de quebrarse sobre sus dedos.

—¿Tratando de olvidarme, Capitán Rogers? —

Anthony Stark estaba detrás de él.

¿Qué tal? ¿les ha gustado? Quizá Tony se vea algo desalmado, pero hay otra cara de la moneda. Nos veremos en la actualización, que llegará muy pronto (:


	2. 2- La charla

¡Hola! Lamento la demora, y no es excusa, pero sinceramente no sabía cómo continuar xD escribir algo desde el punto de vista de Tony fue más complicado de lo que pensé, así que para aclarar su engaño y dar razones más lógicas, agarre un poco más su vida personal, algo que no sucedió con Steve el capítulo pasado. Pero creo que quedó bien.

Éste capítulo no será el final, ya que las cosas se alargaron más de lo que yo esperaba, y pues ya tenía muchas hojas en Word y aún faltaba mucho, así que decidí cortarlo y poner un tercer capítulo, que será el último. Los tres tendrán más o menos la misma extensión, así que no se preocupen y disfruten :D

A la personita que me dejó un comentario muchas gracias, no sé cómo contestarlo y me da miedo borrarlo por equivocación, pero quiero que sepa que lo leí y le agradezco mucho :33 también a los demás que se toman la molestia en leer. Gracias.

Quizá el otro capítulo quedó feo, pero no sé bien cómo es esto :S

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Anthony Edward Stark era un niño prodigio, lleno de dotes y un cerebro sin igual. Era un genio. Siempre lo había sido. A temprana edad había comenzado a interesarse por la tecnología, las máquinas y toda esa clase de cosas. Había crecido viendo como su padre creaba cosas, las disfrutaba y luego las destruía sin remordimientos. Así era él. Y Anthony había crecido con esa mentalidad, con esa extraña forma de crear, disfrutar y después desechar. No tenía otra forma de vida. Más bien, no _conocía_ otra forma de ser.

Su más querido invento había sido un pequeño robot al que jamás le había hecho ninguna modificación, incluso cuando ganó experiencia con el pasar del tiempo. Le había apodado _babas_ algunos años después, porque era bastante torpe haciendo cualquier tipo de cosas, pero era, quizá, la cosa que más valoraba después de él mismo. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando su padre vio la máquina, lo que él había conseguido sin ayuda a sus cortos 15 años de edad, le había murmurado un "_Lo estás haciendo muy bien, hijo_". Por eso quería tanto a su máquina. Era la primera y única cosa por la que su padre le había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa sincera que asomaba el gran orgullo que sentía por él. Así que no importaba que tan torpe fuera a comparación de sus más actuales inventos, o que tan desastroso podría llegar a ser.

Cuando su padre lo había enviado al internado sin consultarle, se había sentido como un pañuelo desechable. Sin pedir su mínima opinión había llegado un día con el boleto de viaje entre sus dedos para que él partiera. La última vez que lo había visto, fue antes de abordar el avión que lo llevaría lejos unos cuantos años para estudiar en otro país, lejos de su padre y de su madre. Aquella que no se había dignado ni si quiera a darle la cara cuando él exigió una explicación a todo. ¿Acaso no era su hijo? ¿No merecía el mínimo de atención, de una excusa, o explicación? Sólo se habían desecho de él, como un objeto. Como algo que no funciona, algo que tiene fallas.

Un par de años más tarde había llegado a él la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, y a sus 21 años, cuando recién terminaba la carrera, regresó para hacerse cargo de _Industrias Stark_. Era cierto que dolía, que se arrepentía de muchas cosas. Como no haber contestado las cartas que su madre le enviaba cada viernes, esperando una respuesta; y en las visitas de su padre cada fin de mes, se arrepentía de jamás haber entablado una conversación de más de 5 minutos. Recordaba las miradas de tristeza de Howard cada que se marchaba, esos suspiros abatidos. Pero era en lo que ellos lo habían convertido. Todo ese tiempo solo, aislado de lo que él pensaba era un hogar. Dolía, y seguiría doliendo siempre. Por eso se había vuelto así: un hombre frio, sarcástico, lleno de sorpresas, sin permitirse querer a alguien o demostrar su cariño. _Por eso era un hombre sin corazón._

Y sus razones seguían creciendo al atravesar las distintas traiciones que había acumulado alrededor de su vida. Obadiah Stene había sido una de las personas que lo habían apuñalado por la espalda y sin contemplación. Mucho tiempo lo consideró como su segundo padre, su consejero, una persona de apoyo cuando volvió al mundo del que fue excluido los años de su juventud. Él le había recibido con los brazos abiertos, alegando que jamás le dejaría. Pero todo había sido una trampa. Él había sido el responsable de mandarlo matar, de pedir su destitución de la presidencia en la compañía de su padre. Él había sido el causante de que aquella metralla se instalara dentro de su cuerpo y amenazara constantemente con matarlo. Y esa misma situación, era una razón más para no confiar en la gente. Podían destruirte si conocían tu punto débil. Por eso jamás se permitió salir de su coraza. Incluso cuando inicio una relación más o menos estable con su secretaria, Virginia Pepper Potts.

Esa hermosa mujer que había llegado un día inesperado a su vida, convenciéndole inmediatamente para darle el puesto de secretaria y confidente. Ella era la única persona en quien se había permitido confiar, pues le había demostrado su completa entrega a su trabajo y a él. Incluso había dejado de lado su vida, y la posibilidad de formar una familia. Eso para él era suficiente. Lo que había dejado claro desde un principio es que jamás le permitiría tener planes, excepto el día de su cumpleaños, tampoco era un hombre tan cruel. Ella había aceptado, y casi con los ojos cerrados, había firmado su contrato. Así que había iniciado con ella una relación muy buena, sin pretender jamás llevársela a la cama. No dio signos de sentir por algo por Pepper, hasta el día que la vio en aquella fiesta. Hermosa, con ese vestido azul y la mirada brillante. Entonces supo que le gustaba. Después vinieron los acontecimientos con Obadiah, su lucha, su traje, y finalmente, el inicio de su relación.

Por otra parte estaba James Rhodes, su mejor amigo. El hombre que había conocido por cuestiones de trabajo. Era el Coronel del equipo militar al que abastecía de armamento. Se habían vuelto cercanos, y con el tiempo y las situaciones complicadas de por medio, amigos. Ese hombre le hacía poner los pies sobre la tierra, lo regañaba, lo retaba y lo obligaba a volver a sus cabales. Incluso se había enfundado su traje y habían peleado la noche de su cumpleaños. También se había adueñado del traje que él había creado, pero no tenía problema con eso. Ciertamente no le importaba, pues él también le había demostrado que era digno de su _casi _confianza total. Entonces, poco a poco se había ido permitiendo ser un poco más generoso con los demás, más abierto, incluso mejor persona. Una persona que luchaba, y que sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en un súper héroe. Uno bastante peculiar.

Uno que se encargaba de crearse sus propios enemigos por su actitud, pero que terminaba derrotando. ¿Qué diría su padre si supiera en lo que se había convertido? No lo sabía, y a veces le ponía inquieto pensar sobre eso. ¿Le diría que estaba orgulloso? ¿O que era un fracaso? ¿Lo obligaría a olvidar sus trajes? ¿Dejar de lado su invento y destruirlo? Siempre había tenido dudas sobre su traje, sobre ser un héroe. Él solamente no era el tipo de héroe que se esperaba fuera. No tenía ese compromiso, e incluso llegó a ser una amenaza para su propia patria. Cosa que después se aclaró y le trajo bastantes beneficios, como el reconocimiento de toda la gente, de su amigo, de Pepper. Reconocimiento que lo llevó a su destino: Los Vengadores.

Esa iniciativa que había traído una lucha en Nueva York y muchos problemas. Pero también bastantes sorpresas. Agentes, armas, secretos, amenazas, y más súper héroes. Bruce Banner, un hombre del que había oído hablar en algún tiempo atrás, al parecer por tratar de copiar un invento se había convertido en un hombre incapaz de ser racional cuando se enfurecía. Él lo admiraba por esa forma de controlar su enojo, y no dejar salir al monstruo verde de su interior. Era fantástico. También había un par de agentes con tensión sexual entre ellos, ese hombre "Ojo de Halcón" y su, alguna vez secretaria, Nathasa Romanoff, aquella que igual le había traicionado al infiltrarse en su empresa. Ellos eran un par de asesinos en serie que tenían habilidades especiales, y se complementaban fácilmente. También el par de dioses caídos de quién sabe qué dimensión, que traían problemas entre ellos y con el mundo en general. Thor y Loki, dos sujetos que le traían sin cuidado y que habían regresado a su mundo después de la guerra en Nueva York. Y por último, aparecía el primer Vengador, congelado por 70 años, del que había oído hablar a su padre por tanto, tanto tiempo que incluso se sabía sus batallas y su historia en general: El Capitán América, Steve Rogers.

Ese hombre alto, rubio, musculoso y de moral intachable. Un experimento de laboratorio llevado a cabo por su padre y otros científicos, pero que le ponía los pelos de punta. Sí, era una de las pocas personas que Anthony no soportaba. O quizá sí, pero lo estresaba. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan recto, tan amable, un soldado entrenado, pero tan ingenuo? Dios, que alguien le aclarara eso, porque él no lo entendía. Ese hombre rubio era un idiota en pocas palabras. Y siempre lo había pensado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Cabía decir que existía un pequeño resentimiento hacia él por su padre, y por la admiración que sentía hacia ese soldado sin algo destacable, salvo su trasero. Se retaban, discutían, y habían dejado en claro su mutua rivalidad ante todos. Rivalidad que continuó después de salvar al mundo, pues al seguir en contacto por si algún nuevo ataque era detectable, tenía que seguir viéndolo, o escuchándolo por el intercomunicador. Sí, se habían retado un par de veces sin llegar a algo más que peleas a palabras u ofensas, tampoco es que lo odiara a muerte, y suponía que para el otro era lo mismo. Esas peleas que poco a poco fueron solo motivos de broma por su parte, y que relajaban las tensiones que sufría en sus días de inventos.

La primera vez que habían entablado una conversación decente había sido cuando, después de meses de los sucesos en Nueva York, Steve había vuelto, y se lo había encontrado discutiendo con un celular que le había sido asignado por SHIELD. Él, sin perder tiempo, se había burlado de su nula capacidad por controlar la tecnología, pero tras ver la clara indignación del Capitán, y su vergüenza, se había ofrecido como todo buen filántropo a ayudarlo con ese tema. Entonces habían comenzado a tener un tipo de amistad bastante extraña. Para ellos y para todos. Incluso Pepper, aquella mujer que era su actual novia, y con quien había comenzado de nuevo a tener serios problemas. Un día, sin esperarlo, ella lo había abandonado. Si, abandonado. Alegando que no le prestaba la suficiente atención por estar en su taller o con Rogers, y que no soportaba más la situación, así como tampoco soportaba el hecho de que arriesgara su vida cada vez que un enemigo atacaba. El estrés era demasiado. Entonces había vuelto a su usual puesto de secretaria.

¿Qué si le había dolido? ¡Pues claro! Después de tantos años con ella, ahora se iba. Lo dejaba como un trapo sucio. Como un invento incompleto, rechazado, que no termina por funcionar bien. Su vida se había destruido un poco más y había caído por unos días en el alcoholismo. Por unos días porque Steve lo había salvado de él mismo. Llegando a su casa, le había arrebatado la botella que traía entre sus dedos y le había obligado a darse una ducha, preparándole un café para que se le bajara la borrachera. Después lo había regañado cuando estaba sobrio. Parecía sorprendente, pero ese Capitán lo había escuchado cuando él le contó lo sucedido con Pepper, y le había dicho que jamás estaría solo. Porque ahora tenía un amigo nuevo: _él_. Entonces Stark había comenzado a comprender el término "héroe". Steve era un héroe. Era _su_ héroe.

Se volvieron amigos cercanos que iban a todos lados juntos, porque Rogers tenía miedo de que él sufriera una nueva caída en su vicio favorito. Las peleas eran cotidianas, sí, pero eran divertidas en algún punto. Se llamaban continuamente, se hacían algunas bromas, y todo parecía marchar de maravilla, incluso con los demás Vengadores, quienes estaban satisfechos porque al fin se llevaran bien. Después todo cambió radicalmente, cuando un día por manipulaciones de su parte, habían terminado en un bar tomando algunas copas, y por si fuera poco, él, terminar besando al rubio en los labios. La reacción inmediata de éste había sido apartarlo, y no comentar nada al respecto por pensar que Stark estaba borracho. Sí, lo estaba. Pero por desgracia recordaba eso y no hacía más que reprocharse. Entonces todo había marchado normal hasta la segunda vez que fueron a ese mismo bar y sus labios se juntaron nuevamente, ésta vez conducido por Steve, quien dio paso también al tercer beso. Ese que los volvió una pareja nada convencional.

Anthony sabía que el otro jamás aceptaría una relación homosexual por los tiempos de los que procedía, y hasta cierto punto, él también se encontraba algo confundido y con ciertos temores. ¡Él era un playboy! Y por esa justa razón, no había querido que su relación se hiciera pública. Veía a Steve de vez en cuando, hasta que la espera se hizo insuficiente. No soportaba el hecho de no tenerlo cerca. Así que con su influencia y dinero, había movido algunos papeles para que a Steve le fuera imposible pagar los impuestos de su departamento, yendo a vivir con él. Después se arrepintió. Steve le obligaba a comer a las horas debidas, y dormir todos los días aunque estuviera trabajando en sus trajes. Era exasperante a veces. Pero secretamente le encantaban todas esas atenciones que recibía. Una muestra de cariño que pocas veces había tenido en su vida. Le enloquecía lo que Steve hacía por él. Así como leer libros, preparar la comida, y asociarse con la tecnología pidiéndole ayuda a JARVIS. Entonces, para sentirse un poco mejor por todo lo que le brindaba el rubio, había construido para él un gimnasio especial, donde el rubio pasaba horas entrenando. Horas mismas que él se sentaba frente al televisor y lo espiaba gracias a cámaras especiales indetectables que había instalado. Se deleitaba la vista con esos hermosos bíceps, esos trabajados abdominales y esos fuertes brazos. Sin contar los tonificados glúteos.

Cuando la necesidad era imposible, lo sorprendía en medio de su entrenamiento y hacían el amor locamente. Oh, sí, le encantaban esas sesiones de sexo cuando Steve estaba previamente sudado y acalorado, y se volvía una fiera que lo enloquecía. De eso jamás se había quejado, Rogers sabía cómo y dónde tocar en el momento preciso. Era un buen amante. Un excelente amante, de echo. Tanto que le asustaba cuánto le gustaba tener sexo con él. Anthony no era _gay_, y nunca había tenido ese tipo de inclinaciones, pero la excepción era ese rubio. No sabía qué le había atraído de él, y no era un simple capricho, de eso estaba seguro. Y estaba tan seguro, que se asustaba más. Así que el día que Steve le avisó que se iría de misión con Natasha al país vecino, para asegurarse de que no hubiera un nuevo villano, él aceptó sin dudar y le deseó buena suerte.

Movido por un impulso, por sus dudas, y su alto ego, había ido a un bar y conseguido una chica muy bella, hermosa, y que le había fascinado. La había llevado al lugar donde vivía con Steve, y sin esperar un minuto más la había hecho suya en la cama que compartía con el rubio. Pero no todo había sido tan perfecto como él habría querido. Cada que la besaba, que sus manos se desplazaban por su cuerpo, se imaginaba que era Steve, imaginaba sus ojos, su voz. Y cuando el orgasmo lo había atacado no había sido tan sorprendente, y no había llegado por ella y sus movimientos, sino por revivir una escena de sexo con Steve donde lo hicieron frente al ventanal que daba a toda la cuidad, a la mitad de la noche. Recordaba sus mordidas, sus dedos pellizcando con sutileza sus pezones, sus palabras ardientes, sus lametones. Entonces había llegado el día siguiente, con él sin poder dormir, y ella a su lado en el lugar que le correspondía al rubio.

Había entrado al baño un poco atontado por sus actos. Por primera vez reconocía que estaba mal, que había fallado, que eso era un error. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de echar a esa mujer de su casa y limpiar su conciencia, esa que comenzaba a surtir efecto en él. Mientras se duchaba, podía imaginar a Steve detrás de él, embistiendo su cuerpo mientras sus manos se posaban en sus caderas, con sus suaves gemidos y su aliento sobre su oreja. Un exquisito choque eléctrico lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza, ansiando su regreso. Se había mirado en el espejo antes de salir del baño, y se había dicho a si mismo que hoy iba a ser un buen día.

Jamás se esperó encontrarse con Steve cuando salió del baño.

Iba tarareando una canción, pero todo se acabó cuando vislumbró al rubio. Éste veía con los puños apretados a su alrededor, sin decir nada, y él tampoco podía articular palabra. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿No tenía una misión de varios días? Entonces la chica se había despertado, y tras unas palabras de Steve se había marchado dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, que hizo tensar su cuerpo y el del capitán América. Después había venido una discusión y el adiós de Steve Rogers. Él le había dicho que jamás lo buscara, y el otro simplemente había accedido a su petición y se había marchado sin voltear a verlo. Justo como su padre. Igual que Pepper. Entonces su mundo se había destruido un poco más, junto con él.

Se había tirado al alcohol por casi dos semanas enteras, pero sin despegarse de su celular y su teléfono de casa, manteniendo una esperanza de que Steve marcara, pero eso no había sucedido. Dormía en su sala junto al teléfono, comía ahí, y no había tocado su taller en todo ese tiempo. Sólo esperaba a Steve. Entonces se reprochó a sí mismo el hecho de ser sumamente orgulloso y no marcar él, al ser su error, pero simplemente no podía. No era su estilo. Recordó la discusión del Capitán con él por ese mismo hecho, y rio. Él tenía razón, razón en todo. Comprendía a Steve, enserio, pero le habían dolido mucho las palabras que le había dicho, y las cosas que había insinuado. Y le dolía más que ésta vez, él había sido quien traicionara la confianza que Rogers le tenía. Se sentía como todos los demás, como aquellos que una vez le traicionaron.

Tenía que disculparse por su comportamiento y su forma tan indiferente de afrontar el asunto de la infidelidad, pero no sabía cómo. Ese día todo se había salido de sus manos, y era imposible razonar. Pero ahora lo sabía, lo había descubierto: necesitaba a Steve. Su cuerpo, sus besos, las sesiones de sexo, sus miradas, su cariño. Pero tampoco es como si fuera a tocar la puerta de su departamento y pedirle disculpas con una docena de rosas y chocolates. Y no se le ocurría una buena forma de hacerlo, porque su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente al tener en su organismo tanto alcohol y tan pocas horas de sueño. Pero llegó a su mente algo. Y sonrió. Quizás Steve aún fuera a los lugares a los que solían ir juntos, cuando eran pareja… Pero no estaba en ninguno de ellos. Desilusionado, había ido a parar al bar donde se habían besado, y al traerle recuerdos tan gratos, comenzó a concurrirlo diario.

Y sin darse cuenta, habían pasado dos meses. Dos meses enteros en los que Steve no se había aparecido por ningún lugar. Pero él no dejaba a de ir a ese bar, aunque solamente iba para recordar lo feliz que se sentía en aquel tiempo, pues había perdido por completo las esperanzas de que Rogers apareciera un día por esa puerta. Y sin darse cuenta, un día sucedió. Lo vio entrar con aire ausente, sin mirar a sus lados, caminando directamente a la barra y pidiendo una copa. Él estaba sentado a unos cuantos metros, pero la vista era perfecta. Su corazón latía con desenfreno, y no era por la metralla. Pudo ver cómo reía por algo que el barman decía, y luego negaba con la cabeza. Después su respiración se cortó cuando una hermosa mujer se sentó a su lado. Podía ver la mirada que le dirigía, lo quería para ella. Y él estuvo a punto de saltar al ataque, pero entonces ella se puso de pie y le susurró algo, para irse por fin. La había rechazado, y eso le hizo sonreír.

No lo soportó más. No podía dejar que alguien se acercara y ésta vez Steve cediera. Se puso de pie, pero sus piernas temblaban. Por primera vez se sentía nervioso, como un niño pequeño, o como alguien que no ha estudiado para un examen. Se sentía perdido, sin conocimientos. Ni si quiera tenía un discurso ensayado o algo que le ayudara. Pero esa era su oportunidad, podía fingir que era una simple casualidad haberlo encontrado. Así que sin meditarlo más, se había acercado. Se mantuvo algunos pasos lejos, viendo fijamente cómo la espalda de Steve se tensaba, y sonrió, con su corazón dando saltos. Entonces algo de su confianza regresó.

—¿Tratando de olvidarme, Capitán Rogers? —

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte del otro, avanzó unos pasos hasta lograr sentarse a su lado, sonriendo. Lo miró de reojo, y se sintió un poco culpable al ver como Steve apretaba con fuerza los ojos y los puños, quebrando el vaso por la fuerza ejercida. Ni si quiera quería verlo, y le dolió descubrirlo. Mucho, en realidad. Así que tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado, le pidió al barman una copa con vodka dentro, le encantaba esa bebida, y era justa para esa situación.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Anthony? —murmuró el rubio sin mirarle, y el mencionado sintió que sus huesos se volvían gelatina cuando lo oyó. Su nombre en sus labios era tan excitante, pero había un tinte frio bailando sobre su lengua. Estaba molesto, ¡Dios! Estaba molesto todavía.

—Deberías contestar tú esa pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí? Porque si no mal recuerdo, yo fui quien te trajo por primera vez a este bar. —sonrió a su manera, dándole un pequeño trago a su bebida y relajándose cuando ésta raspó su garganta.

—Pasaba por aquí, solo eso. —contestó sin mirarlo aún, y eso puso de malas a Tony. ¿Por qué no quería ni mirarlo? ¿Acaso lo odiaba tanto? ¿No era digno ni si quiera de que sus miradas se encontraran? Pero trató de serenarse, esa era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar, era única. Quizá no volvería a tenerla. Sus dedos se movieron nerviosamente por la tabla de la mesa, y buscó de nueva cuenta el sabor del vodka. Necesitaba ese trago, y uno más, y muchos más. ¡Diablos! Que el estúpido barman le trajera la botella entera para tomarla de un solo trago—. Deberías dejar de tomar, el alcohol mata lentamente. —le reprendió, mirándolo ésta vez de soslayo.

—No importa, no tengo prisa en morir. —y rio unos cuantos segundos, pero guardó silencio después, analizando—. Tú también has estado tomando, y es bastante curioso porque no puedes emborracharte, Capi-paleta. ¿Tan desesperado estás por olvidarme? —y sus dedos se deslizaron hasta dar con los del Capitán, que los mantenía fijos sobre la mesa, pero de inmediato éste los retiró, como si su contacto quemara.

—Tengo que irme. Adiós. —y se puso de pie queriendo huir del contacto, de la cruel casualidad, de todo. Quería huir de Anthony, porque le dolía el simple hecho de verlo. Pero un agarre sobre su brazo lo detuvo cuando estaba girándose. Y entonces sus ojos se cruzaron, sus miradas chocaron, y no pudo moverse. Ese era el extraño efecto que el castaño ejercía sobre él. Sus ojos chocolate lo incitaban, le obligaban a hacer cosas que no quería, y se sentía desnudo ante ellos.

—Quédate… tenemos que hablar. —su voz salió como un susurro, pero es que no podía soportarlo. Era bastante difícil haber caminado hacia él y pisotear un poco de su orgullo, para que Steve pensara en marcharse tan pronto. Al menos que lo dejara mirarlo más antes de irse. Y comprendió que había ganado cuando el rubio soltó un suspiro y tomó de nueva cuenta su lugar al lado, pero ésta vez viéndolo fijamente.

—¿Sobre qué? Creo que todo quedó claro aquella vez. —pero sabía que no era así. Sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas con Tony, que tenía muchas preguntas sin resolver, dudas que quería aclarar, y quería que el castaño se las dijera. No quería suponer. Quería la verdad.

—No, no todo. Pregúntame lo que quieras, Rogers. Responderé cualquier cosa que se te cruce por la cabeza. Hasta la más absurda. —por primera vez se permitió hablar honestamente. Estaba seguro que si jugaba una mala carta Steve se marcharía, y quizá no tuviera tanta suerte para volver a verlo, así que tenía que sacar la mejor jugada. ¿Y qué mejor jugada que siendo honesto? Si después de eso Rogers decidía irse, entonces al menos su conciencia quedaría tranquila. Aunque su corazón sufriera.

—Muy bien, te haré unas preguntas y espero que seas sincero, o al menos intentes serlo. —Steve suspiró. Quería marcharse de ahí lo más pronto posible, porque estaba seguro que si seguía ahí, todo el tiempo que había invertido en tratar de olvidar a Stark sería en vano, aunque ciertamente no había progresado nada. La verdad es que hubiera podido soltarse de su agarre y huir, pero él era un hombre que afrontaba las situaciones, aunque ésta fuera peor que la guerra. Pero era tiempo de aclarar las cosas. Además, ¿a quién quería engañar? Extrañaba a Tony, y verlo le reconfortaba. Se veía algo decaído y con ojeras algo acentuadas, y eso le preocupaba. Así que sin pensarlo soltó: — ¿Por qué me engañaste?—

Y Anthony sintió que desfallecía ante la primera pregunta. ¿No podía empezar con algo más ligero? Armándose del valor que comenzaba a irse poco a poco de su cuerpo, trató de serenarse dando otro sorbo a su bebida. Después arregló un poco el saco que traía puesto y carraspeó antes de contestar:

—No lo sé. —se encogió de hombros ante la inquisitiva mirada azul—. Fue un impulso, te lo dije aquella vez. Una conducta digna de mí, eso es todo. No sé por qué lo hice, sólo sé que pasó y ya. —y en parte era verdad, no sabía bien por qué lo había hecho, o bueno, si lo sabía, pero tampoco quería dejarse ver vulnerable, podía ir siendo más vierto conforme pasaran los minutos. Darle a tu enemigo tu punto débil es hacerle ver que puede destruirte. Eso pensaba siempre, y aunque le costara, Steve en este momento era algo así como un enemigo que amenazaba con destruir su coraza fría.

—Muy bien, esto es suficiente. —se llevó una mano a su cabeza, revolviendo sus mechones con frustración. Sabía que Tony no estaba siendo honesto, y la respuesta le dolía tanto que ni si quiera podía continuar. ¿Acaso Tony no veía cuánto daño le hacía al no ser honesto? —. Pero no, ¿verdad? Para ti nunca es suficiente, y nunca lo será. ¿A qué has venido? Siempre buscas la manera de romperme, destrozarme o torturarme, y si es posible construirme de nuevo y repetir todo una y otra vez. No soy una máquina, Anthony. ¿No te cansas de esto?... porque yo sí. —poco a poco su voz iba subiendo de tono, ante la atenta mirada del castaño. Éste desvió la vista y se perdió en un punto fijo lejos de Steve. Era cierto, todo era malditamente cierto.

—Te lo diré, ¿está bien? Pero por favor no te marches. —susurró con pena cuando intuyó las intenciones del rubio por irse. Abriría su corazón por una vez en la vida, dejaría que su punto débil saliera, que su coraza fuera atravesada. Y esperaba que Steve no destruyera su castillo de hierro. Se arriesgaría a ser sincero, solo por él. El otro guardó silencio esperando que él dijera algo—. Te engañé porque quería demostrarme a mí mismo que no soy propiedad de nadie. —

—¿Entonces fue un juego, una prueba? ¿Qué buscas de mí, Anthony? —Steve lo miro con frustración. No entendía lo que el castaño quería darle a entender, y si permanecía más tiempo ahí estaba seguro que explotaría. Sinceramente, había sido una mala decisión quedarse. Tensó la mandíbula, tratando de poner su mente en blanco y escuchar. Pero, ¿Cómo puedes escuchar cuando te duele algo? ¿Cuándo ya no puedes más?

—¡No, no! Escúchame bien, Capitán. Quería demostrarme a mí mismo que nuestro vinculo era estable, pero no irreversible, ¿sí? —movió las manos con frustración y tomó un trago más de vodka. La situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos, y tenía que ser rápido, pero su cerebro no formaba una farsa elocuente en su cabeza, y si no se daba prisa, Steve se hartaría y se iría—. Soy una persona autosuficiente, soy mi propia libertad, y por eso mismo no me cuadra la idea de tener una relación estable. Me siento domesticado, atrapado. Mantengo relaciones, pero…

—Pero no quieres aceptar que eres prisionero sentimental de alguien más. —concluyó Steve, y Tony asintió ligeramente, esquivando su mirada. Esa era la verdad. Lo quería, y mucho, pero para él una relación significaba ser prisionero, estar atado. Además era un playboy, mujeriego, y quería demostrarse también que eso no cambiaría.

—Por esa extraña forma de ser, tengo fama de no tener corazón. Pero no es así, puedo asegurarlo. —lo miró de forma melancólica, forma que derritió las barreras de Steve. ¿Cómo creerle, si lo había traicionado? Pero Tony había sido honesto en eso, estaba seguro, así que le dio una segunda oportunidad y decidió seguir ahí un poco más de tiempo. Era duro para una persona como el castaño abrirse a alguien más, lo sabía.

—Me dolió cuando me dijiste que no volviera nunca. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tony? ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto desde un principio? —y era cierto. Si Stark se lo hubiera dicho, quizá él hubiera considerado todo, y hubieran platicado. Ahora las cosas estaban frías, vistas desde un punto obsoleto. Se sentía confundido—. ¿Por qué esperar dos meses para esto?... ¿Qué pretendes?

—Cualquiera se puede equivocar, inclusive yo. —y sonrió como solía hacerlo, mandándole un escalofrío al rubio. Extrañaba esa sonrisa más que los rayos del sol en invierno—. Me dolió todo lo que me dijiste, y mucho. Nunca antes te había sido infiel, y jamás pasó por mi cabeza serlo, y fui sincero desde un principio: fue un impulso. Y cuando dijiste que te ibas, me sentí abandonado. Te lo dije también, todos los que quiero me abandonan o dejan de quererme, y pensé que serías la excepción. —

—¿Me dejaste ir porque era una prueba?... ¿Fue una prueba? ¿Fue eso? ¿Querías saber si me quedaría después de todo? ¿Lo haces con todas tus parejas? —el dolor regresaba con más intensidad. ¿A que jugaba Anthony Stark?

—¡No, no! Arghh… —llevó sus dos manos a su cabeza, frotándolas con frustración, y dio un suspiro largo antes de continuar: —. No fue una prueba. Te lo dije porque estaba enojado, me tenías en un mal concepto, estaba dolido por eso. Y ciertamente, pensé que no ibas a marcharte. Sonará egoísta pero… pensé que lo olvidarías. —

—¿Por qué no me detuviste cuando viste que lo haría, que te dejaría? —trató de calmarse, respirando profundamente. Trataría de mirar del lado del millonario, tratar de ver desde sus ojos. Relajó su espalda que se había mantenido tensa, inspirándole confianza al otro para continuar.

—Es extraño, pero es… cuando sabes que estás por perder a alguien, y por alguna razón no haces nada para detenerlo. No podía detenerte porque no sabía lo que te diría. No sabía cómo comenzar a explicar esto que estoy diciendo ahora, porque ni si quiera yo lo sabía. Y estábamos enojados, el desenlace hubieran sido golpes y una discusión horrible. —y comenzó a reír, mientras le daba un largo trago al vodka. Era… era como él. Como Steve. Sonrió.

—Eres un tipo complicado, Tony. —suspiró y pidió también un vaso de alcohol. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y sin pensarlo dos veces, ingirió todo de un solo trago. Sintió cómo el líquido raspaba su garganta, y el dulce sabor se colaba por su lengua. A veces le gustaría poder emborracharse. Así al menos podría decir las cosas que guardaba y después atribuirlo a la bebida. Anthony sonrió cuando volvió a escuchar de los labios de Steve llamarlo por su sobrenombre. Era encantador como se escuchaba en sus labios. Ahora que Steve había cedido un poco y se notaba más relajado, se permitió sentir también un poco de libertad y recargar los codos sobre la barra de madera.

—No confío en la gente, por eso es difícil para mí. Y no creas que decirte todo esto ha sido fácil. —vió como el rubio volvía a llenar su vaso y tomar de nuevo todo de un solo trago—. Si no te conociera, diría que ansías poder emborracharte ahora mismo. —y comenzó a reír abiertamente cuando las mejillas del más alto de colorearon de un sutil color carmín—. ¡No lo creo! ¡Quieres emborracharte! —y siguió riendo como un niño pequeño. Steve también sonrió un poco y sin poder evitarlo rio unos cuantos segundos acompañando al filántropo. Era contagiosa su risa. Aunque el momento no lo ameritaba—. ¿Sabes, Steve? No sé cómo diablos el alcohol no surte efecto sobre ti. ¡Lo tomas como si fuera agua! —

—Tú también lo tomas así, Stark. —murmuró rodando los ojos. Por fin la tensión había disminuido un poco, pero no sabía cómo continuar hablando sobre ellos. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tony simplemente se marcharía al dejar su conciencia tranquila? Y si se iba… ¿Querría detenerle? Dios, no lo sabía, solo quería besarlo. Por eso estaba tomando tanto. Si sus labios quedaban libres estaba seguro que se le iría encima a Stark para besarlo. Y eso no sería correcto en un sitio público.

—Bueno, pero después de dos botellas, el concepto de agua pierde su validez. —y le sonrió de forma socarrona, acomodándose mejor sobre el banco. Un silencio profundo y un tanto incomodo se instaló sobre ellos, y con la lengua suelta por el alcohol ingerido, tony se permitió volver al tema de ellos—. Sé que estás tratando de olvidar, pero… entre estos tragos y estas cosas, y de los puntos vacíos en esta charla… bueno, no tiene sentido lo que digo… y sé que no soy todo lo que tienes, y admito que me gustaría serlo… —murmuraba lentamente, como si aquello le fuera difícil, y claro que lo era, y a pesar que su voz era suave y el ruido de la música le hacía casi imposible escuchar, Steve podía oír cada una de sus palabras—. El final nunca es algo bueno, ¿sabes? Así que estoy pensando que, no sé… podemos encontrar una forma de resolver este crimen, ¿no? —finalizó con una sonrisa. Ni el mismo sabía bien lo que acababa de decir.

—Habla claro, Stark. No entiendo los agujeros de tus excusas. —pero si lo hacía. Steve había comprendido lo que el castaño había querido decirle, pero quería que lo dijera, no más suposiciones. Una parte de su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, esperando con ansias que lo que él había medio entendido fuera la verdad. Que Anthony…

—Quiero que regreses conmigo… —susurró viéndolo fijamente, con un calor sobre sus mejillas que fácilmente podría echárselo de culpa al alcohol. Pero no era así, y ambos lo sabían. Así que buscó una excusa más convincente para no verse vulnerable:—. Porque JARVIS te extraña, y el babas es un desastre en la cocina. —y no mentía. El _babas_ era un torpe sin remedio. Había destruido su licuadora, la estufa, el horno, y demás cosas incontables.

—No puedo volver. —soltó sin respiración. Estaba bastante contento por las palabras de tony, y esa forma de excusarse detrás de sus máquinas era bastante romántica, pero aún se sentía dolido y traicionado. No podía dejar todo atrás y simplemente volver. ¿Qué tal y si volvía a suceder? Aún tenía dudas, bastantes dudas. Tony lo miró con tristeza, cosa que le partió el corazón. Diablos. Después el millonario hombre miró con detenimiento su vaso, y le dio algunas vueltas, para finalizar llevándoselo a los labios y darle un largo trago.

—Me gustas. —soltó de repente para asombro del rubio. Stark trató de ignorar las palabras de Steve que se habían clavado fuerte en su pecho, y sintió la necesidad de hacerlo recapacitar—. Eres como un vaso de vodka. ¿Sabes por qué? Eres transparente, te ves inofensivo… pero puedes enloquecerme. —sonrió, mientras el mencionado lo veía con ojos brillosos, conmovido totalmente por sus palabras—. Y cada que me besas siento que quemas mi garganta. Y no sé si sabias, pero si hay algo que me guste más el que Whisky, es el vodka. —

—Pones todo bastante difícil, Tony. Me engañas, me alejas, después vienes y me dices todo esto… No sé qué hacer. Eres bastante injusto. —murmuró llevando una de sus manos a su cabello, y revolviéndolo. ¿Y ahora qué? Tony estaba un poco borracho, lo notaba. Pero no lo suficiente para desvariar diciéndole todas esas cosas. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Debía alegrarse porque estaba siendo honesto, o preocuparse?

—Es bastante difícil no ser injusto con lo que uno quiere. —susurró. Su lengua estaba suelta, y se reprochaba mentalmente por dejar que todas esas palabras salieran de él, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Si se iba a humillar había que hacerlo bien. Ya se había destapado, ¿qué más daba una verdad más? —. Lo estoy pasando fatal, ¿vale? Así que mírame. —y cuando sus ojos chocaron, Tony se permitió llevar sus manos hasta las mejillas de Steve y acercar sus rostros, rozando sus narices en un gesto cariñoso, pero bastante masculino—. Resumiré toda esta charla sin sentido en dos palabras que jamás repetiré, así que escucha bien, Rogers: _Lo siento._ —y seguido de eso plantó un casto beso sobre sus labios, y se alejó lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

Steve estaba confundido, anonadado, no sabía que pensar. ¿Anthony Stark diciéndole esas palabras? ¿Haciendo un gesto de amor público? Era, era… ¡Sorprendente! Que alguien abriera otro hoyo en el cielo si mentía. No podía articular palabra, se quedó sin habla. Espero cualquier otra cosa, algún comentario de los suyos, algo sarcástico, se preparó mentalmente para recibir una burla, pero no. Anthony le había dicho que lo sentía. Dios… ahora era su turno.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Has venido aquí, me has dicho todo esto, incluso eso último… y sé que estás hablando en serio, y me siento muy bien, pero… no puedo perdonarte. No aún. —y se soltó del agarre. Era bastante complicado todo, pero se había cansado de perdonar errores. De ser el cordero que todo olvida, era injusto.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco lo haría. —y sonrió un poco, para después volver a una pose seria—. Soy un egoísta, ¿sabes? Sí, sí lo sabes. Y soy tan egoísta que no puedo dejarte ir. —volvió a sonreír, con una idea en la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — lo miró fijamente, tratando de descubrir lo que Tony estaba pensando, pero sus ojos color chocolate eran un enigma, y el color oscuro que danzaba sobre ellos no advertía nada bueno.

—Que te prepares, porque voy a conquistarte, Capitán Rogers. —

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que Tony no me haya quedado muy salido de su papel, ojalá que no :X fue algo difícil buscar palabras y frases que él usaría, pero creo que funcionó. Como pudieron leer, éste capítulo nos habla un poco más sobre cómo se dio la relación entre ellos y algunos momentos.

El tercer capítulo será el desenlace, ahora sí xD enserio, muchas gracias por leer. La actualización estará en algunos días, no diré fecha porque tengo algunos pendientes, pero lo subiré :D

Sólo avisaré, pero esta historia también la he publicado en AY, por si algún día la encuentran, no se preste a malos entendidos. Lleva el mismo nombre y contenido.

Nos leemos.


	3. 3- Y por eso volvimos

_¡Holaaaa!_

_Vengo llena de felicidad porque hemos llegado al final de esta pequeña historia, que si bien fue corta, significó muchísimo para mi escribirla. Quiero agradecer antes que nada a todas aquellas personitas que se tomaron su tiempo en dejarme un comentario, en verdad me sentí feliz por ello. Los comentarios impulsan a los autores a seguir, y en verdad GRACIAS. A todas las personitas que no dejaron comentarios, pero que siguieron la historia desde el anonimato, muchísimas gracias también._

_Este capítulo es como una especie revuelta de final/epílogo, porque más que contener demasiada información como los otros dos (por ejemplo sus pasados, etc), trae una sorpresa. Un final exclusivo para ustedes :33_

_No sé si sea apto para todos, pero no creo que les suceda nada. Este último capítulo no es apto para cardiacos ni me hago responsable de alguna convulsión xD_

_Es broma, sólo estoy muy feliz, y espero en verdad, que este último capítulo les parezca igual de bueno que los anteriores._

_**PD:**__ Quiero seguir en contacto con ustedes, así que he empezado otra historia (Stony) que lleva por nombre __**"El tiempo entre nosotros" **__la he publicado hace poco. Espero realmente volver a saber de ustedes._

_¡A LEER!_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_CAPITULO 3.- Y por eso volvimos._

Al parecer ese no había sido un buen día para él. Natasha le había dicho que levantarse con el pie izquierdo antes del otro traía mala suerte, pero no creyó en esas supersticiones. _No hasta ese momento_. Y es que no sabía qué era peor, si el hecho de que después de aquellas palabras de Tony su corazón hubiera bombeado como loco y él casi se hubiera desmayado por la impresión, o que su moto no arrancara. Bueno, ambas eran horribles. Después de sus palabras, él solo había atinado a poner una mueca bastante boba, como un idiota, y Anthony se había reído de él toda la velada hasta que le pareció molesto y le miró de mala manera. Unos tragos más tarde, y una charla de cosas triviales, los habían impulsado a sonreírse entre frases, mirarse los labios con deseo y rozarse las manos debajo de la mesa. Pero Steve sabía que eso estaba mal, y que era parte de los planes de Tony por reconquistarlo. Vaya que había tomado enserio sus palabras y ya hasta había comenzado. Y él había caído en cada una de sus trampas e insinuaciones.

Suspiró por enésima vez y volvió a meter la llave y girarla para encender su motocicleta, pero ésta hizo un ruido bastante extraño, como si estuviera atascada del motor, y no prendió. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pues le urgía marcharse de ahí, y no porque fuera ya de madrugada o la calle estuviera extrañamente abandonada de luz y gente, sino porque Anthony Stark estaba viéndolo fijamente, ocasionando que se pusiera nervioso y sus manos temblaran levemente. Estúpida motocicleta. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué enfrente de Tony?

—Capitán, siempre tienes estrategias para el combate y memorizas todo, pero al parecer ponerle gasolina a tu moto se te ha pasado. —comentó el moreno con una sonrisilla mal disimulada en el rostro, mientras el mencionado rodaba los ojos—. No me pongas esos ojos de huevo, Rogers. Sabes que tengo razón. —y se cruzó de brazos frente a él, mirando detenidamente los vanos intentos del rubio por encender la moto. ¿Qué no entendía que jamás encendería porque tenía el tanque completamente vacío? Pero no, ese hombre era tan terco que incluso se quedaría toda la noche ahí, intentando prender ese pedazo de vehículo. Bostezó ruidosamente estirando los brazos completamente, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte del otro—. ¿Qué? ¿Ya no puedo ni hacer esto? —

—Me sorprende tu falta de educación. —suspiró. Anthony se comportaba como un niño, parecía un niño, pensaba como un niño, hacía berrinches como un niño… y si no existiera el pequeño detalle de su barba y su edad, ¡estaba seguro que sería un niño! ¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de alguien así? Al parecer le gustaba ser masoquista, o algo parecido. Todos habían tenido razón sobre que acabaría loco, y se sorprendía que después de tanto tiempo siguiera conservando su cabello intacto. Natasha le había asegurado que quedaría calvo en un arranque de furia o estrés, ocasionada por cierto dueño de una armadura roja.

—Tengo una idea. —habló después de varios minutos, pues Rogers se había quedado viendo fijamente a la llave de la moto mientras sus pensamientos vagaban quién sabe por dónde. Y sintiéndose perdedor de su atención, buscó una solución para el problema que tenían. Y lo encontró. Vaya que lo encontró. Y sonrió de forma extraña, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a donde estaba Steve, y de un simple movimiento apartó la llave y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Dame la llave. —le exigió bajándose de la moto y caminando hacia el moreno. Su teoría del niño era verídica, acababa de comprobarlo. ¿Qué traía ésta vez en mente ese chiflado? Pero él negó con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto, enseñándoselas.

—Suceden dos cosas. La primera es que esta moto no va a arrancar hasta que le pongas gasolina, y la segunda es que no pienso quedarme aquí esperando toda la noche… —canturreó con sabiduría—. Y tampoco quiero que lo hagas tú. —susurró a media voz, mientras se acercaba a paso lento al cuerpo del mayor, llegando a rozar sus pechos y levantando la vista hacia el rubio que lo veía detenidamente con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sonrió—. Así que haremos esto: dejarás la moto aparcada aquí, yo te llevaré en mi coche a tu casa, dormirás, y mañana a primera hora vendrás por esa máquina. —señaló la moto. Steve negó repetidas veces, pero sin apartarse.

—No puedo irme y dejar mi moto en este lugar horrible, así que me quedaré aquí hasta que amanezca. —dijo con determinación, mientras sus ojos viajaban por el rostro perfecto del más bajo. Le encantaba mirarlo, y siempre que tenía oportunidad lo hacía. Recordaba repasar con su vista toda su cara mientras Anthony dormía. Sus ojos eran grandes, de un color entre avellana y chocolate que lo volvían loco, eran juguetones, pícaros, y tenían un toque de seriedad cuando se colocaba lentes para leer algún documento importante. Su nariz afilada, y su boca de labios delgados pero realmente apetecibles y suaves. Y su barba. Esa barba que picaba cuando lo besaba, pero que lo hacía irresistible y le daba un toque salvaje a su personalidad. Recobró la conciencia cuando se vio a sí mismo acercar su rostro más de la cuenta, ante la expresiva mirada del contrario. Se apartó completamente volviendo a sentarse en su moto y lo miró, tratando de controlar sus pensamientos—. Puedes irte, no estoy pidiendo que te quedes. Y gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no me iré de aquí. —

Tony ladeó su rostro y lo vio fijamente, como un pajarillo. Frunció el ceño y sus labios se fruncieron con desaprobación. Había estado a unos centímetros de besar a Steve, y le encantaba que el rubio fuera quien cortara la distancia, por eso no había dado él la iniciativa, pero de un momento a otro se había apartado. Claro, el dichoso perdón que debía ganarse. Respiró hondamente queriendo mandar todo al carajo y, si era necesario, cargar al rubio por la fuerza y meterlo en la cajuela para llevarlo a su casa. No podía permitir que se quedara en ese lugar toda la noche. Comenzaba a hacer algo de frío, y ese suburbio no era de confiar, aunque él fuera un soldado entrenado. Pero desistió de la idea. Si se portaba brusco con Steve, lo más probable es que le rechazaría con más ganas, y no estaba como para andar perdiendo oportunidades. Así que sonrió de medio lado y sin decir una palabra más, dio vuelta y se perdió de nueva cuenta dentro del bar.

Steve miró estupefacto la manera en como Tony se había marchado sin despedirse, ¿así? ¿Se iba a su casa así sin decirle adiós? ¿Sin al menos decirle "llamaré en cuanto llegue a mi casa para ver cómo estás"? Aunque claro, ¿Qué podía esperar de él? ¿Qué se quedara a hacerle compañía por el resto de la noche? ¡Vaya tonto por si quiera haber dejado que esa disparatada idea le cruzara la cabeza! Recargó su frente en el manubrio de su motocicleta, y se encogió un poco, para darse algo de calor. Era cierto que era peligroso quedarse ahí toda la noche, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que le robaran su preciada moto. ¡No, señor! Y cerró los ojos, esperando encontrar calma dentro de su corazón.

—¿Ya estás intentando dormir, capitán? Es una postura muy incómoda, y mañana te dolerá el cuello. —alzó la vista al escuchar la tan reconocible voz, y lo encontró de nueva cuenta frente a él, mirándolo con su característica sonrisa, y cruzado de brazos. Lo miró con confusión, ¿Qué no se había ido ya? —No, no me mires así Steve, no vine a hacerte compañía, no podremos dormir los dos encima de la moto. Aunque… —soltó una pequeña risa fresca que inundó el lugar cuando el rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas un poco sonrosadas—. ¡Era broma, era broma! —abrió las palmas en señal de paz, y volvió a mirarlo—. Ha de ser muy incómodo hacerlo en una moto, ¿no crees? —

—¿Qué quieres ésta vez? Pensé que ya te habías ido. —le preguntó cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. Y tony le enseñó las llaves de su motocicleta.

—De echo eso iba a hacer, pero me di cuenta que aún tengo tus llaves, así que decidí volver para dártelas. No quiero que mañana a primera hora me molestes para que venga a devolvértelas. —y se acercó hasta Steve para darle las llaves, pero antes de que el otro pudiera si quiera tocarlas, las retiró con rapidez—. Era broma. En realidad no he venido a regresártelas. —

—¿Entonces a qué? ¿A ver cómo duermo? —preguntó con indiferencia mientras se bajaba de la moto, imponiendo su altura ante Tony, quien miraba fijamente su cuerpo, y cada movimiento. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras sus mechones se revolvían algo rebeldes por el viento de la madrugada. Sus ojos chocaron, y Steve se sintió presa nuevamente del magnetismo que ese hombre y su mirada le causaban.

—Para llevarte a casa, ya te dije que no te dejaré aquí. —y cuando el rubio iba a repetirle que no importara lo que hiciera, no dejaría su moto ahí, Tony llevó uno de sus cálidos dedos hasta sus labios para impedirle hablar—. Y no te atrevas a contradecirme, Rogers. Un empleado del bar vendrá por tu moto y la meterá al local cuando éste cierre, y se quedará ahí hasta mañana a primera hora. —

—¿Hablas enserio?... ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — preguntó aún con el dedo del moreno encima suyo. Pensó que cuando Tony desapareció de su vista se iría dejándolo ahí, pero en lugar de eso, había ido al bar y pedido que hicieran eso… un cálido aire se instaló en su pecho al sentir la acción de Tony, tan preocupada por él.

—Rogers, aun no conoces la influencia que tengo sobre la gente. —le sonrió un poco, mientras sus dedo travieso se paseaba por sus labios, apenas rozándolos, sintiendo como temblaban ante su tacto. Su mirada estaba clavada en el movimiento del mismo, y no perdía de vista la lengua que tímida se asomaba queriendo tocar su falange. Dios, como quería besarlo ahí mismo. Un deseo abrazador surgía de su fuero interno, pero estaba conteniéndose, muy a su pesar. Que Rogers se sintiera importante por causarle todo eso, él era Anthony Stark y jamás se había resistido a nada que él quisiera. La mirada azul de Steve chocó con los ojos color chocolate, y estuvo a punto de besarlo. Quería besarlo.

—Señor Stark, ¿Cuál es la moto? —se separaron de forma rápida, cuando escucharon a un hombre susurrar entre las penumbras de la noche. Stark se mordió la lengua para no soltarle un insulto, ¡acababa de interrumpir su momento! Suspiró de forma pesada, viendo de reojo cómo Steve agachaba la mirada hacia el suelo, notablemente apenado y molesto. Recordaba que ninguno de los dos estaba apto para dar escenas en público.

—Es esa. —señaló la moto, y el hombre asintió levemente tomando las llaves y jalando el vehículo poco a poco, hasta perderse de la vista de ambos. Un silencio se instaló por algunos minutos, estresantes para Tony, y sufridos para Steve—. Bien, ahora que el problema de la moto está resuelto, puedo llevarte a casa. —le sonrió, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Gracias por lo de la moto, pero iré a pie o tomaré un taxi. —le respondió sin mirarlo, pero con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a caminar hacia la avenida. Stark se quedó ahí parado, contemplando su silueta al caminar. ¿Era enserio? Había sacrificado su valioso tiempo para volver a ese bar, hablar con el dueño, y haciendo uso de su carisma habitual, persuadirlo para poder dejar la moto ahí, ¿y así le pagaba el otro? ¡Que un hoyo se abriera en el cielo y lo hiciera reaccionar! Pero trató de ver el lado objetivo de las cosas, y se dio cuenta que jamás debió haber hecho eso con su dedo. ¡Maldito instinto de sexo!

Por segunda vez en la noche, se tuvo que morder la lengua y tragarse un insulto bien merecido. Sobó sus sienes con fuerza, caminando detrás del rubio y dándole alcance, tomándolo del brazo y tratando de serenar la voz que le decía que le soltara un golpe. O un beso…

—¡Vamos, Capi! ¿Por qué me rechazas? Sólo quiero llevarte a casa, no seas infantil. —y sonrió internamente cuando el otro lo miró ceñudo. Bien, había dado en el blanco. Cuando Steve estaba molesto u ofendido por alguna tontería, era fácil de manipular, aunque a veces solo bastaba una mirada. Así que hizo uso de una tierna, inocente, y esperanzada mirada. Steve gruñó por lo bajo y suspiró. ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado ya?

—Está bien, Tony, tú ganas. Pero el trato es este: no quiero comentarios, burlas, insinuaciones de tu parte o algo que me haga querer salir del coche. ¿Entendiste? —diablos, había cedido muy fácil ante el otro, y sabía que esa mirada que le había dado el moreno era más falsa que ver a Nick Fury con cabello y decir que era natural, pero inconscientemente no podía resistirse. Sólo quería llegar a su casa, dormir y olvidar todo esto que comenzaba a causarle una migraña horrible, y mañana, ahora sí, levantarse primero con el pie derecho.

—¡Sí, Capitán Rogers! —se puso completamente derecho, con pose rígida, y llevó una de sus manos a su frente, saludando cual soldado. Steve sólo rodó los ojos y se encaminó al coche del millonario, que vislumbró aparcado en la siguiente cuadra.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se quedó ahí parado, observando el interior del coche, y rememorando aquel día en que habían tenido sexo desenfrenado en ese mismo asiento. Había sido una noche muy movida para ambos, pues habían tenido que asistir a una reunión sumamente aburrida hasta para él, y para liberar estrés, Tony le había masturbado mientras manejaba. Recordaba cómo le había ordenado aparcar en una calle solitaria sólo para poseerlo con lujuria cual niño en plena pubertad. Había sido muy incómodo, pero una experiencia verdaderamente gratificante. Stark era muy flexible, y gracias a eso y su estatura considerablemente menor a la suya, había ayudado bastante. Además se había sentido tan adentro del moreno, y sus cuerpos habían estado completamente pegados. Sonrió tras revivir ese lapso en que habían llegado al orgasmo manchando toda la parte delantera del costoso auto, y Tony, alzándose de forma precipitada, había chocado contra el techo ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza. Obviamente, después de eso le había tocado a él limpiar el desastre al día siguiente. Dios, se sentía tan avergonzado ahora.

Rascó su mejilla con nerviosismo, y sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Buscó con la mirada al moreno, que al parecer, se había perdido en el mismo recuerdo, porque cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, había un fuego que conocía más que bien. El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y se adentró en su coche, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, y viendo como Steve aún dudaba sobre si entrar o no.

—Vamos, Rogers. —le animó palmeando el asiento del copiloto con diversión—. Prometo no morderte. — y a Steve no le quedó más remedio que sonreír un poco por el comentario y hacerle compañía al millonario dentro del auto. Se colocó su cinturón de seguridad también, y se tuvo que preparar mentalmente cuando Tony encendió el auto y arrancó a toda velocidad por las desiertas calles de Nueva York. Ya no recordaba que conducía como una bestia.

El camino fue completamente silencioso para ambos, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de la música, un disco de _Black Sabbath_ sonaba no tan fuerte, para que él pudiera irle indicando las calles para llegar a su hogar. Nadie dijo nada, ni si quiera dieron indicios de querer tener una conversación, pero era bastante bueno eso. El silencio era cómodo para los dos, no se sentían tensos o con necesidad de hablar. Las luces de la ciudad, la noche y la hermosa luna llena que colgaba reluciente y brillante del cielo, le hicieron replantearse a Steve muchas cosas. Era difícil admitir que aun después de todo el daño, no podía odiar a Stark.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas y alcanzó a escuchar como el motor del _Audi R8_ se apagaba, y Tony puso las señales intermitentes. Recobró la conciencia y se dio cuenta que habían llegado. Esperaba que el camino hubiera sido más largo, en verdad esperaba eso. Pero había llegado la hora de despedirse de Tony, y obligarlo a marcharse a su casa. Se verían algún otro día, quizá.

—Nos vemos Tony, y gracias por esto. —comentó con tono serio, para tratar de intimidar a Stark cuando él tratara de persuadirlo para poder entrar a su hogar, pero lo que encontró fue la cara serena, y algo ¿triste? del moreno. Él le asintió con un gesto sin decir una sola palabra, y Steve desabrochó el cinturón del coche y bajó del mismo. Hizo todo de forma lenta, esperando en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, que Tony le pidiera volverlo a ver, o de menos un "adiós", pero nada llegó. Así que cuando cerró la puerta del coche no lo pensó más y se asomó por la ventana del copiloto, ante la atenta mirada chocolate—. ¿Quieres… quieres pasar a tomar algo? —preguntó con nervios.

Tony lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero al ver que la mirada seria de Steve no cambiaba, supo que hablaba más enserio que nunca. Sonrió un poco, y retiró la llave de su coche—. Claro, ¿por qué no? —Steve le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco aliviado y esperando a que Tony apagara y cerrara su coche, para comenzar a caminar hasta el edificio donde vivía el rubio.

—De una vez te digo que no tengo nada de alcohol, Stark. —le avisó mientras entraban en la recepción y él pedía la llave de su departamento. El joven que atendía le tendió la llave con una sonrisa y después miró a su acompañante, y su mirada se iluminó al reconocer al magnate hombre de negocios, influencia mundial, y por si fuera poco, el héroe más exótico y extravagante en la actualidad. Steve frunció el ceño, pero decidió ignorar aquello y avanzó hasta el elevador, seguido por el castaño que esperó a que las puertas se cerraran y Steve marcara el número 15, para hablar.

—¿Cómo que no hay alcohol? ¿Qué me piensas dar de tomar, entonces? ¿Té? —preguntó de forma irónica, mientras sus ojos se paseaban con curiosidad por el rostro de Steve. Había visto la forma en que ese chico lo miraba, como anhelante por poder tocarlo, y la mirada que Steve le había dirigido. Era bastante divertida esa extraña forma de ser del rubio. Tenía celos inconscientes. Y eso le encantaba porque era un buen aviso. Steve lo miró dispuesto a hablar, pero de inmediato guardó silencio y luego soltó una risa disimulada, dándose cuenta de algo, al parecer—. ¿De qué te ríes, Rogers? —lo que faltaba, que se fuera a volver loco.

—Eres muy pequeño, Tony. En verdad lo eres. —le comentó de forma divertida mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con determinación. Le fascinaba esa mirada, pero no junto a ese tipo de comentarios. Llevó ambas manos a sus caderas, haciéndolas puños sobre éstas, y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy pequeño, Rogers. Soy _compacto_. ¿Entiendes? Y ridículamente adorable, debería añadir. —contratacó con dignidad desbordante, pero Steve sólo lo vio como un gesto más que infantil cuando las mejillas del moreno se inflaron de forma involuntaria, y comenzó a reír más fuerte—. ¡No te rías, idiota! —le regañó dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme, Stark? —le sonrió, aun teniendo esa estúpida sonrisa triunfante sobre sus sexys labios. Sus ojos parecían brillar más que nunca, y a pesar que se sentía oficialmente ofendido, Tony no pudo evitar tratar de guardar en su memoria el sonido de esa risa exquisita, prometiéndose grabarlo algún día y escucharlo todas las noches antes de dormir… _¿Qué?_ ¡Él no era una colegiala enamorada!. Volviendo a la plática, ese tono desafiante de Steve lo hizo sonreír, acercándose poco a poco al mencionado hasta acorralarlo contra una de las paredes.

—Haré que te tragues tus palabras y… —pero no pudo continuar su intento de amenaza, porque los rosados labios de Steve se posaron sobre los suyos y comenzó a besarlo de forma desesperada. Se sorprendió un poco, pero respondió inmediatamente, añorando el exquisito movimiento de su lengua. Las manos del más alto se posaron sobre sus mejillas para acomodar mejor sus bocas, y con un movimiento sumamente sensual, jaló su labio inferior con sus dientes hasta conseguir que Tony soltara un gruñido de satisfacción.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dándoles el paso, y Steve salió de ahí, no sin antes morderse el labio ante una clara insinuación, y dirigirse a su puerta. Tony lo siguió con una sonrisa y unas ganas inmensas de continuar con aquello. Cuando la puerta fue abierta, al rubio apenas le dio tiempo de darse vuelta, pues unos labios ansiosos regresaron por él, y de una patada por parte del otro, la puerta se cerró. Sin perder tiempo, Tony retiró con sus rápidos dedos la chaqueta negra y la tiró al piso sin mirar. Estaba más concentrado en seguir el ritmo de esa lengua danzante que le daba toques a la suya. Steve tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues con agilidad retiró el saco del moreno, que le hizo compañía a su chaqueta. Tomó de las caderas a Tony, sintiendo su media erección rozar con la suya, y lo dirigió al cuarto sin dejar de besarse. Dios, cuanto habían extrañado eso.

Llegaron al pasillo casi por un milagro, pues gracias a su necesidad de devorarse ni si quiera veían por donde avanzar, sólo sentían que chocaban contra las paredes y derribaban cosas sin cuidado. Los labios de Steve le quemaban cuando besaba su cuello, o su rostro, y ahora sabía más que nunca, que la comparación que había hecho de él con el vodka era más que verdadera. Todo le ardía. ¿Cuándo llegarían al jodido cuarto? Cuando entró había vislumbrado que el apartamento no era muy grande, pero parecía eterno el recorrido. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando, aún por encima de su carísima camisa, Steve comenzó a humedecer sus pezones con su cálida lengua, para morderlos después. Se sentía exquisito, y condenadamente erótico sentirlo con la tela de por medio. Soltó un jadeo ahogado y abrió los ojos, viendo una puerta al final del pasillo ¡Ahí estaba!

—El cuarto, ahí… Steve, el cuar… _ahh_… —no podía evitar gemir ante los asaltos de esa lengua, sumados a las manos voraces que apretaban su trasero con sensualidad. Maldito Capitán América. Sabía sus puntos débiles, y lo que precisamente le volvía loco era que acariciara su trasero con tanta vehemencia. Sus dedos se paseaban sobre él, mandándole descargas por todo el cuerpo. No podía evitarlo. Estaba más caliente que cuando estuvo en la playa en pleno verano a 40°.

Steve soltó una risita por las palabras incoherentes que salían de la sensual boca del moreno. Estaba volviéndolo loco. Se separó un poco y pudo notar como sus pezones se remarcaban por encima de la camisa, totalmente erectos y duros, y más abajo había un visible bulto que chocaba constantemente con el suyo, y ese trasero ¡Maldición! Ese trasero que quería apretar, manosear, y besar… es que, joder, _era demasiado_ _protuberante_. Volvió a reír por ese simple pensamiento. Tony entrecerró los ojos.

—Te parece muy divertido sea lo que sea que estés pensando, ¿no?, pero… _oh, maldición, sí…_ —toda su queja se terminó cuando la mano grande de Steve se metió en sus pantalones acariciando su erecto miembro por encima de su apretado bóxer, y tuvo que morder su labio. Esa mano… joder, esa increíble mano que lo estaba llevando a extremos in-imaginados. Se correría sólo por esas caricias. Así que haciendo fuerza de su autocontrol, logró llevar a Steve hasta el cuarto y encender la luz de éste. El rubio tomó su camisa, desabrochándola con rapidez, para luego darle un suave empujón, y que Tony cayera sobre el colchón de su cuarto.

Para Steve, mirar a Tony de esa forma era la cosa más erótica que habría podido imaginar. Tenía el cabello revuelto, las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, los labios algo hinchados por la fuerza con que se besaban, y los ojos brillantes en lujuria. Descendiendo más, se encontró con su camisa abierta totalmente, los pezones algo rojos y erectos, clamando por ser pellizcados, y la bragueta de su pantalón abierta. Que alguien le vendara los ojos, porque estaba seguro que si lo seguía mirando se correría. Y él no era un adolescente, pero estaba seguro que el líquido pre-seminal no tardaría en aparecer.

Tony estaba comenzando a impacientarse por la tardanza de Steve. Era claro que le excitaba que lo viera de esa forma tan indecorosa, pero ya había sido mucho tiempo, y la calentura que llevaba encima no quería descender—. _Fóllame,_ Capitán Rogers. —susurró a media voz, presa del momento. La mirada del mencionado se agitó por la forma, y las palabras del moreno, y se lanzó sin pensarlo más sobre el otro. Atacó sus labios con necesidad, siendo correspondido, mientras sentía que Tony enredaba sus piernas sobre su cadera, para que dejara caer su peso sobre él. Jadearon entre labios al sentir como sus erecciones se rozaban por debajo de la tela.

Sus lenguas se unían, se tocaban, danzaban juntas y luego se separaban para morderse los labios. Era su forma de besarse, algo rudo pero les gustaba, los enloquecía. Las manos del Capitán se deslizaron sobre el pecho de Tony, acariciando sus pezones pero sin detenerse, hasta llegar a sus pantalones haciendo que el otro lo ayudara, y con un movimiento, retirarlos con ropa interior incluida. Se separó de forma brusca de su cuerpo, y se puso de pie, sólo para deshacerse de su propia ropa. Mientras tanto y sin perder más tiempo, Tony llevó dos de sus dedos a su boca para ensalivarlos ante la atenta mirada de Steve, que no quería perderse ni un solo detalle. Después paseó sus dedos húmedos sobre su pecho, acariciando sus pezones y retorciéndose por el placer de ser observado. Bajó un poco más, estorbándole un poco la camisa que seguía teniendo puesta, pero no quiso quitársela. Guio sus dedos hasta su erección, donde frotó un poco el glande, gimiendo quedamente, para luego llevarlos en medio de sus nalgas y enterrarlos juntos de un solo movimiento.

Suspiró cuando sintió su propia intromisión, y comenzó a moverlos, siendo siempre observado por esos ojos del color del cielo. Dolía un poco, pues había pasado dos meses sin sexo por culpa de Steve, pero era bastante soportable, hasta conseguía excitarlo más. Llevó su otra mano libre hasta su pezón derecho, y comenzó a jalarlo y pellizcarlo, sintiendo pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Era cierto que estaba siendo muy atrevido, y bastante, para su gusto, pero la lujuria plantada en los ojos de Steve, y su mirada embobada, le hacían ejercer todas aquellas desvergonzadas acciones.

Sin perder más tiempo, Steve se abalanzó sobre él, retirando esos dedos de su interior, ocasionando un gruñido disconforme de parte del otro. Pero guardó silencio y se tragó un insulto al ver ese fuego en su mirada. Joder, estaba follándole con los ojos. Con un firme movimiento, el rubio le dio media vuelta, quedando Tony de cara al colchón. Un espasmo le recorrió por completo cuando esa, para nada normal erección, se frotó contra sus nalgas, abriéndolas poco a poco con la ayuda de sus dedos. Siseó de forma ahogada, agarrando las colchas entre sus puños, pues el orgasmo se le venía encima irrefrenablemente. Tenía que controlarse.

Sus piernas fueron separadas y apoyadas en los fuertes y entrenados muslos del más alto, y su trasero elevado un poco, así que ésta vez sólo su pecho y sus brazos estaban pegados al colchón, y su pene quedaba rozando las sábanas, goteando el líquido pre-seminal que se obligaba a retener dentro de su cuerpo. Gimió y se revolvió cuando Steve mordió una de sus nalgas con algo de rudeza, seguro y le dejaría marca. Y antes de que pudiera reclamar, la lengua traviesa con la que se había estado besando, atacó su entrada, arrancándole un jadeo por instinto. El rubio sonrió mientras se empeñaba en lubricar aquella apretada entrada que lo exigía.

—Deja… déjate de tonterías, y métela ahora. —habló como pudo, retorciéndose de placer, pero no quería correrse ahí. Lo quería dentro de él, al fondo, muy al fondo. Sus ojos cristalinos se entrecerraron, y sintió el aliento de Steve en su oreja, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo. Ese hombre, ese maldito hombre que hacía meses lo desesperaba por tanto pudor, ahora le estaba haciendo pagar cada una de sus burlas en la intimidad. Maldito fuera él y su increíble pene.

—Ya voy, no lloriquees. —se burló un poco, pero hizo caso. Él también necesitaba con mucha urgencia estar dentro de Tony. De hecho se había estado controlando mucho, pues con semejante espectáculo que le había ofrecido, era para que ni si quiera considerara lubricarlo un poco más con su lengua. Así que lo tomó con firmeza de la cintura, marcando sus dedos en la zona—. Ahí voy. —un aviso innecesario de parte del rubio.

Como si Tony no pudiera sentir la caliente cabeza de ese pene descomunal mojando su entrada más que preparada. Como si no pudiera sentir como empujaba, abriéndose paso poco a poco entre su carne. Arrancándole jadeos ahogados mientras él intentaba hacer espacio para recibirle. Dolía, carajo que dolía con ese tamaño, pero había más placer. Y se preguntó seriamente si sería masoquista por disfrutarlo tanto. Pero cuando lo sintió bien adentro, y las bolas ajenas golpear su trasero, fue más que consciente de lo invadido que se sentía. Y bastó solamente un movimiento por parte de sus caderas sostenidas, un leve giro para acomodar dentro de su hambriento cuerpo ese delicioso miembro, para que Steve comenzara con aquel ritmo brutal, enloquecido.

—_Mgh… sí;_ Capitán Rogers, _más…_ —el rubio sonrió, viendo como la espalda contraria se arqueaba con cada golpe certero que él daba. Era el cielo estar ahí dentro, en ese canal apretado que lo enloquecía. Y los movimientos sensuales de Tony le ponían, más, junto con ese extraño fetiche de llamarlo "Capitán Rogers" que tenía cada que había una sesión de sexo. Pero que, secretamente, le encantaba. Le daba autoridad sobre el otro, y eso lo volvía loco.

El cuarto se llenó de los gemidos, las oraciones sin sentido, y los suspiros ahogados por parte de ambos, que no les importaba si los escuchaban o no, ellos estaban perdidos en el encuentro. Los únicos sonidos aparte de los que emitían sus gargantas, era el sonido obsceno de los embistes, el húmedo chapoteo y el sonido que provocaba la mano de Steve mientras masturbaba el miembro de Tony al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Tony, eres tan delicioso, _ahh_… —murmuró en su oído, y eso bastó para que, de quién sabe dónde, el mencionado sacara fuerzas para invertir los papeles y quedar encima del capitán, con éste mirándolo de forma sorprendida. Sonrió con diversión por su gesto, y se sentó a horcajadas encima. Tomó el miembro del otro entre sus dedos y frotándolo, lo llevó hasta su entrada, posicionándolo en esta, para después de un solo movimiento, sentarse con fuerza. Ambos gimieron, y llevaron sus cabezas hacia atrás. Tony se sentía tan lleno, más que antes, y comenzó a moverse de forma rápida, mientras veía con sorna como Steve trataba de concentrar su vista en él. Era demasiado erótico, demasiado profundo, demasiado placer.

El sudor comenzaba a hacerse visible en la frente de ambos, pero no detenía los movimientos acelerados del moreno. Estaba llegando, ambos estaban llegando. Steve miraba fascinado los movimientos de Tony, sus sensuales caderas moviéndose de arriba abajo, y sus manos firmemente apoyadas en su pecho. Y esa camisa abierta que aun traía puesta, maldición, era tan erótico. Llevó su mano izquierda al necesitado miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente, intercalando sus movimientos con suaves pellizcos. Tony gemía con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas encendidas. No necesitó más. No pudo aguantar, y finalmente se corrió con un ahogado grito que llevaba el nombre de pila de su compañero, enarcando la espalda mientras toda su semilla se derramaba entre los dedos largos y el pecho de Rogers.

Steve tampoco aguantó mucho más. Los eróticos movimientos del orgasmo de Tony, sumando a la visión de él montando su miembro, y las contracciones de su entrada alrededor de su pene, fueron demasiado para él. Ahogó su gemido de liberación, mientras acababa dentro del otro, sosteniendo con fuerza sus caderas. El moreno dio un segundo gemido de satisfacción cuando sintió aquel río recorriendo su interior. Extrañaba tanto esa sensación de pertenencia.

Cayó sobre el pecho de Steve, rodando hacia un lado y tratando de calmar su agitada respiración. El rubio a su lado tampoco se movía, y respiraba rápidamente. Había sido maravillosa esa sesión. Esa necesidad creciente no era sólo sexo, era necesidad del otro, y ambos lo sabían. Sus cuerpos se exigían, al igual que sus labios, ansiaban sus caricias, sus miradas, y sus juegos y peleas. Se extrañaban. Y mucho.

—Esto, ¿Dónde nos deja, Tony? —preguntó Steve con aire ausente temiendo la respuesta ajena. Llevó ambos brazos tras su nuca, para sentirse menos tenso y nervioso. Pero el silencio en el otro lo hizo temer un poco. ¿Volvería a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Sólo lo había buscado por sexo? ¿Era su plan desde un principio? Pero antes de comenzar a enojarse, un suave movimiento en su hombro lo hizo dirigir la vista hacia el dueño de sus preguntas.

—Nos deja pensando en que tienes que sacar todas tus cosas de este horrible y anticuado edificio, y venirte a vivir mañana mismo conmigo. —no había respondido porque estaba ideando una respuesta acertada, pero al carajo todo, el momento después del sexo era el mejor para aclarar las cosas, porque estaban totalmente relajados.

—Siempre dices cosas contra las cuales no puedo pelear. —se rascó una mejilla con nerviosismo, y cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándole observar al otro sus perfectas pestañas rubias—. ¿Voy a estar bien? —preguntó, y Tony sonrió sabiendo a lo que se refería. Tenía una oportunidad. Steve le estaba abriendo la puerta.

—Si estás en una relación conmigo jamás vas a estar bien. —Steve emitió una risa ligera, abriendo los ojos para mirarle directamente. El corazón de Tony se paralizó al sentir tanta sinceridad y cariño en esa mirada. Puede que sus labios no dijeran nada, pero él entendía todo cuando observaba ese infinito mar escondido en sus irises—. Te quiero Steve. De verdad te quiero. —murmuró ante la atenta mirada, que sólo pareció brillar con asombro—. Yo nunca digo nada en lo que no creo. No sé si me explico… aunque tampoco esperes que diga estas cursilerías después de tener sexo siempre. —trató de componer la oración extremadamente rosa que había salido de sus labios. Pero muy en el fondo aunque le molestara, se sentía contento, pleno y sin importarle que su orgullo hubiera pasado a segundo plano. Pero sólo con Steve. No iba a permitir que nadie más lo intentara.

—No hemos regresado, Tony. —suspiró, volteándose para tenerlo de frente. El castaño imitó su acción, quedando los dos contemplando sus rostros serenos, sin ánimos de iniciar una discusión. Steve estaba más que feliz con tantas confesiones en una noche, y estaba dispuesto a volver con él y reconstruir todo lo que tenían. ¿Por qué no? Al carajo su orgullo también. Lo quería. Pero también quería hacerlo sufrir un poco, ya había cedido bastante.

—Eso puede arreglarse. —le sonrió mientras paseaba su dedo índice sobre el pecho blanco, sacándole una risita a Steve.

—Bien, pero te pondré una condición. —murmuró viendo fijamente cada movimiento de Tony, queriendo buscar hallazgos de arrepentimiento o desaprobación, pero todo contrario a lo que había pensado, él solo le asintió lentamente con la mirada brillosa y los ojos expectantes. Decidió continuar: —No volverás a acostarte con ninguna mujer, o con alguien que no sea yo. —

—¿Ni si quiera una última vez para decirle adiós a las mujeres? —Steve negó— ¿Qué me dices de la despedida de soltero de Barton? —Steve volvió a negar—. ¿Y qué tal en una borrachera? —

—Tony… —el tono de su voz amenazaba con retractarse de sus palabras, así que él solo se encogió de hombros, soltando una pequeña risa y dándole a entender que estaba bromeando solamente.

—¿Sabes, Steve? —captó nuevamente su atención, más que nunca, por el tono serio que empleó al hablar y la forma lenta en que lo hizo—. Quiero hacer pública nuestra relación, ante _todos _los medios. —susurró como saboreando sus propias palabras. Steve lo miró más que sorprendido, sin decir nada, y es que ¡no podía! ¿Tony Stark, el famoso multimillonario y héroe de Nueva York, gay? No es que a él le importara decir que tenía una relación con aquel soberbio hombre, pero sabía que Tony tenía una fama que era la punta de su ego. ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar todo eso?

—¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Ya lo pensaste bien, Tony? —él le asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras uno de sus dedos delineaba el perfil de Steve, con paciencia, como si con ese simple gesto pudiese esfumar todas sus dudas. Había visto todas las preguntas silenciosas a través de esos azules ojos, pero Steve no tenía nada que temer. Porque Anthony Stark no iba a seguir ocultándose del mundo, ocultando sus sentimientos. El mundo tenía una visión de él que no era del todo cierta. Un hombre seguro de sí mismo, sin temor a mostrarse tal y cual era. _Era momento de ser ese hombre._

Después de un silencio entre ambos, donde cada uno asimilaba sus palabras, y salían del trance en que habían entrado, se miraron de forma profunda. Anthony estaba cambiando, Steve lo sabía, pero jamás maduraría. Anthony solo se adaptaba a las situaciones que vivía, pero podría lidiar con eso. El cariño que sentía por él era tan inmenso que no importaba ese desliz que había tenido. Obviamente tardaría un poco en superarlo, y habría veces en que el moreno lo sacara de sus casillas y los obligara a discutir, pero ¿y qué? ¿Qué relación es perfecta? _Ninguna._ Y la de ellos tampoco lo sería jamás, pero estarían juntos, y eso era, quizá, la base de la felicidad. De la felicidad de ambos.

—Ahora que las cosas han regresado, o pueden volver a la normalidad, quiero dos cosas. —sonrió a su manera, con los ojos envueltos en una especie de felicidad prematura. Era sincero. Stark era un hombre sincero, o podría intentarlo de ahora en adelante.

—¿Una hamburguesa y la conferencia de prensa? —preguntó con interés, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama, y tapando a ambos con las sabanas. Sabía que cuando Anthony marcaba el final de una etapa para dar comienzo a otra, le daba por comer una hamburguesa. Era su costumbre. Y la conferencia de prensa, pues el castaño lo había mencionado, así que lo supuso.

—La hamburguesa sí, la conferencia puede esperar un poco más. —le sonrió mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho e impulsándose de éstas para rozar sus narices en un gesto cariñoso, pero bastante masculino—. Ahora sólo quiero comer una hamburguesa y besarte. —y no faltó decir nada más para que Steve pasara sus manos por la nuca del castaño y lo atrajera hacia él, para besarlo de forma lenta.

"_No sé dónde lo he escuchado, pero dicen que el tamaño de tus monstruos depende del miedo que les tengas. Creo que todo eso es verdad. Si creamos nuestros propios monstruos, hay que destruirlos. No hay más. No hay otro camino, sólo la victoria. Muchas veces las personas más inesperadas son quienes nos ayudan a ser más fuertes, y se quedan para siempre. Yo tengo un ejemplo perfecto de esa persona. Es su manera de ver el Sol, de sentir la lluvia en su rostro, la fina línea de su sonrisa curvada, la forma en que dice mi nombre. Son sus ojos azules, la expresión de sus cejas, su cabello y la forma de sus manos. Me enamoré de un hombre, y no me arrepiento de tal cosa. Steve Rogers, él me ayudó a superar mis monstruos; los pasados y los que surjan con el tiempo. Y fue por eso, por ese cariño, por esa necesidad, por las palabras y las acciones… por eso volvimos."_

_**-FIN-**_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encantó escribir este final, y quizá sea un poco rosa a comparación de los anteriores capítulos, pero quise darle un final así, probando que después de todo, las parejas que caen también pueden levantarse juntas. Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, enserio. Y de nuevo gracias, ustedes hicieron que esto concluyera :')_

_Por ahí dicen que el que mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse, y creo que es mi caso, pero no entretengo más esto._

**Un beso. Un abrazo. Todo mi cariño.**


End file.
